Howl
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: She had no respect for human life, why should she? The whole point of her was to kill. She was built to kill.' Not the usual Damon and own character story...believe me.
1. Introduction: The Kill

**A story inspired by the song 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine. Also, I've seen a lot of Damon stories out there, a lot of him falling for perfect innocent girls, blah blah, now I love Damon, his character is such a good character, he has such depth to him and you can really explore that. Now. This is Damon people. DAMON. You honestly think he'd see a girl and automatically fall in love with her? News flash, a guy like Damon, in fact, a vampire like Damon, can pretty much get anyone he wants. So, let's make a character that isn't so sweet, nice and wonderful as everyone else is trying to make him. At the end of the day, Damon isn't a good guy, I know you REALLY want him to be and sure he has his moments and yeah, he ****isn't**** the bad guy all the time but he is ****not**** the good guy. So, let's make him a match, someone as manipulative, vindictive and arrogant as he is. Someone as broken and twisted as he is. **

_This is a Preview. Short and...sweet? Basically i want to see if anyone's interested in me carrying it on. Awesome._

Howl

Introduction

The Kill

She breathed heavily shoving him backwards so he hit the wall roughly, her nails digging into his skin and leaving long, red, marks against his partly exposed chest and shoulders. He smirked, she could see the hunger in his eyes as she yanked his neck down to her and she kissed him, rough and passionate, breaking only to take a breath. His fingers found her shirt and he began to unbutton it, she tore the rest of his shirt away, slipping it over his shoulders and letting it crumple to the floor. He walked her backwards, his hands in her long auburn hair, her shirt hitting the floor joining his. She turned him and he fell, hitting the bed and laughing, sliding his teeth across his lip as he looked up at her, she crawled towards him straddling his hips, her blood red nails clawing at his chest as she bent over him, his hands brushing down the curves of her waist. She smiled, before kissing his fiercely again, she heard him undo his belt and bit her lip smirking, she lowered her lips to his jaw line, kissing gently, her bright green eyes locked on his, she made her way down to his neck and kissed, ever so lightly before whispering,

"Surprise…" he frowned but it was too late, her teeth elongated and she bit into him, drinking him in…literally.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, day light bathing her skin, she looked towards the window with a raised eyebrow before sitting up. She took in a long unneeded breath, her eyes glancing down at the body on the floor before letting the cold feet touch the wooden flooring and standing up to step over him, she stretched, her slender arms reaching above her head. She yawned grabbing the door handle of the bathroom and walking in, she slipped out of her clothes and climbed into the shower. She switched it on and let the ice cold water turn to hot water, letting it rush down her. She stood letting the water drench her, her eyes closed, washing away the feeling. She'd stopped caring about death a very long time ago; it was only a case of washing away that slight bit of conscious she had left. She had no respect for human life, why should she? The whole point of her was to kill. She was built to kill. She didn't hate what she was because it beat what she was before, but if there was something she did hate, it was the man, if you could call him that, that did this to her. She never said she wanted it. But she'd live with it. That didn't mean he had the right to take her life away like that. She looked down at the oval locket around her neck. It protected her from burning like a crisp and that was a bonus. She climbed out of the shower, towel drying her hair and her body before pulling her underwear back on. She stepped back into the bedroom, looking through the draws and finding a hair dryer. It didn't take too long, her hair being, thankfully, naturally amazing. She pulled her black skirt back on, white shirt and black blazer, tying her hair up in a pony tail and slipping on her high heels. She looked at the body again, she didn't even know his name, although what did his name matter exactly? It wasn't as if she wanted to know _or_ remember so...why did it matter, she shrugged and grabbed a pair of his sun glasses. She let her tongue run over her teeth, letting the slight metalically taste come to her again, she laughed before turning and grabbing her hand back, she spied a wallet on her way out and opened it, finding a wad of cash, _wonderful_, she thought, rolling the money out of the wallet and tucking it into her bag. Her beautiful eyes fell on a pair of keys and she smiled.

She could do with a Ferrari.

* * *

**So that's the end of the preview, as i said, she's a total bitch, but i like her. Press that review button, you know you want too because if you do, that bad boy we all love will be coming out to say hello. x**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

_If you want listen to 'Howl' while you're reading…helps with the atmosphere._

Howl

Chapter One

The Hunt

Her eyes flicked to the sky line as the car rocketed across the bare landscape; the sun was setting beneath the horizon turning the sky a bloody red colour. Her hands gripped the steering wheel, the music thumping through the speakers, the ball of her foot pushing on the accelerator making the car speed even faster.

* * *

The young man looked up, raising an eyebrow at the girl who was staring at him intently; he tipped his head to one side,

"…Yeah?"

"What did you do?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, the young man narrowed his eyes and frowned,

"…What?"

"Oh don't give me that. Stefan. I haven't seen him this angry in weeks!"

"Weeks huh? Maybe he should get his blood pressure checked out."

"I'm serious Damon!" She said angrily, her eyes flashing "What did you do to make him like this?"

"Nothing."

"Damon." She said glaring,

"Elena." He returned, taking a sip of coffee,

"Stop joking around. Honestly, when I say angry, I mean angry, he stormed out of school!" she exclaimed

"O-o, stormed. Honestly," he stood from the desk and came face to face with her "I didn't do anything." Her eyes securitised his face, narrowed to slits. "Urg, don't do that often, you might ruin you're face." She slapped him on the arm,

"Have you at least seen him?"

"Nope." Damon returned to the desk, putting his feet on top of it and leaning backwards "But stick around, if I _have_ done something he'll probably 'storm' in soon."

"So you have done something?"

"…Not intentionally. But I dunno, you know Stefan, he's _so_ uptight. I was thinking of buying him one of those relaxation CD's, you know…_'sounds of the whale_'." Elena didn't look impressed. "Wow, you're a bundle of joy today." She sighed exasperatedly and walked past him, slumping down on the sofa, arms crossed looking moody. "Ah teenagers," he stood up walking towards her.

"Damon…I want to know what's wrong with him. He's being distant… he's…" she trailed off shaking her head and hugging a pillow to her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Ok…we're slipping into 'it's ok to talk about you're feelings for my brother around me' mode and I'd rather stay at 'You're slightly weary of me because I can easily kill you.' Mode." He said, taking another sip of coffee,

"Fine." She muttered and turned her head to glance at the door. Damon, no longer ok with the amount of teenage hormones running around, turned swiftly and left the room. He reached the kitchen and began making more coffee before saying,

"You're girlfriends stressing out."

"Thank you for your concern." Stefan said rolling his eyes,

"What's happening?" he said turning to face Stefan who was sitting at the table in the kitchen "She said and I quote '_Damon…I want to know what's wrong with him. He's being distant… he's…_' Dramatic ending…"

"Shut up."

"Never." Damon smirked "So?" Stefan looked up at him

"It's none of you're business."

"Alright." Damon shrugged, Stefan's eyes narrowed as Damon turned around, no way would Damon just be ok with the answer '_it's none of you're business' _"Hey, Elena!" Stefan's eyes widened,

"_Don't_…" Stefan said monotone, closing his eyes, knowing full well he couldn't stop him,

"What?" Elena's voice came from the living room

"Guess who just got in!"

"Oh you're such an asshole." Stefan hissed, narrowing his eyes at Damon's back who laughed happily. He enjoyed pissing Stefan off…what could he say? It was his hobby.

"Hey," Damon said, mock sympathy "Anything I can do to help you two through his difficult time." Elena entered the kitchen to see Stefan glaring at Damon,

"So you did do something wrong?" she said looking at Damon

"No actually…" Damon said, "I think he's breaking up with you." Damon whispered

"Stop being an idiot and get out!" Stefan shouted, Damon laughed and left the room, Elena looked at him, her eyes wide

"Is that true..?"

"What? Elena seriously?" Stefan smiled a little; she let out a breath as he came to her encircling his arms around her, she closed her eyes hugging him,

"He's such an ass." She sighed,

"I know."

* * *

She slammed on the breaks; the black Ferrari stopping perfectly, her eyes scanned the sign of the town, she frowned gently, her usual unemotional face showing a sign of something other than numb. She'd heard of that name before…she'd heard of this place, her eyes scanned the city beneath her from the top of the hill. She got out of the car, her black high heels hitting the concrete as she walked slowly to the very top of the hill and looked down at the city. The wind tugged at her hair as she looked down at the city, her bright green eyes scanning the landscape, suddenly she blinked. Others. Others were here. She closed her eyes; this town was full of them. Suddenly something clicked in her brain. Mystic Falls…the Salvatore Brothers.

* * *

Damon walked through the streets, his leather jacket tugged around him, the cool wind brushed past him, ruffling his hair but it didn't bother him, he couldn't feel it. His blue eyes spied the 'Mystic Grill' _nothing mystic about it_…he thought shaking his head and walking towards it, he entered, already absorbing the heart beats and hearing the blood pulse through their veins. He smirked, they were perfect, he spied some young women by the bar…bingo.

"Hey," the young girl blinked turning to look at him, he saw the blush appear over her cheeks and the usual nervous smile of a guy _this hot_ chatting her up. He smiled charmingly

"Hey…" she tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and looked up through her eye lashes at him,

"Haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm visiting my cousin, only here for a week."

"Only a week? What a shame…I was planning on getting to know you better," she laughed and leaned on her hand,

"Where you?" she raised an eyebrow playfully "You already know what I'm going to say don't you?" Damon laughed

"Well…I don't know _exactly_." She smiled again, her hands moving away from her neck, his eyes flicked to her neck and he smiled looking down, this was too easy.

"Hey, Annie, who's you're friend?" A blonde girl suddenly came into the picture and he smiled at her, "I'm Gloria,"

"I bet you are." He said, she ran her tongue over her teeth, "Well, Gloria, Annie, my names Damon…Salvatore."

***

He'd been easily getting them both quite drunk, not that he need to, but they wanted to drink and what the hell? Drunken girls were fun weren't they? Plus it meant they'd have a threesome with him…he loved being a man. He laughed, swallowing another shot and letting it burn his throat, as the blonde coughed and coked, the brunette ordered another,

"Huh, still standing?" he said raising an eyebrow and she smiled

"Of course…" but suddenly something happened. Something that hadn't happened before. Everything seemed to run in slow motion and he blinked, suddenly his senses caught hold of something, a scent, a scent he was somehow familiar with. He turned, a frown spread across his features, suspicion running through his head, he saw no one that was different from before…he shrugged, it had to be the alcohol. He shook his head and the world sped up again.

"Right." He stood up and looked at the two girls "Ladies, it is time for me to go…"

"Aww…" both said making pouting faces

"Ah, ah, ah," he said shaking his fore finger "I didn't say you couldn't come with me." He pulled his leather jacket on and the girls laughed, pulling each other up, he beckoned them and they left, one under each of his arms.

* * *

Olivia's eyes swept across the bar, the doors swung shut letting the three people who'd decided to leave out of her jaws and they wouldn't be her next victim. But there were plenty more. Her vision froze on a young man, he looked like a bus boy and he had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a proper small town boy, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She witnessed the heads that she was turning; men of all ages were turning just to look at her. She walked forwards towards him, her eyes locked on him, her hips swinging to the beat of the music.

"Excuse me." He turned at the sound of her voice and his eyes momentarily widened, "Do you know where I can speak to the manager?"

"Uh…he's not here at the moment."

"Really…?" she whispered, she saw him swallow, his eyes hypnotised by her, she smiled, looking up through her eye lashes at him with her huge green eyes "Can you recommend somewhere slightly out of the public eye, people are staring." She whispered the last bit and he snapped out of his trance and around, every man in the place was looking at her.

"Sure," he laughed slightly shaking his head and leading her to a booth at the back; she slid into the seat and looked up at him "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah…" she smiled "You're name handsome,"

"Uh Matt…" she smiled and laughed slightly "I…sorry, I have a girlfriend…well…sorta, I mean I'm not really sure if we're saying 'boyfriend, girlfriend' but you know…"

"Really?" she questioned her voice still a whisper as his eyes were locked on her, "Are you _sure_..?"

"Yeah." He blinked "Anyway, can…can I get you anything,"

"…Hm, just red wine please,"

"Coming up."

* * *

"Hey Caroline," Elena sat down next to the blonde, Stefan sitting beside her, their hands interlinked

"Hey…" she said,

"…Distracted?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow,

"What? Oh sorry."

"What's wrong Caroline?" Elena sighed gently

"There is a girl over there, trying very hard to catch Matt's attention." Caroline looked amazingly put out and Elena's eyes swept across the room to the girl, she blinked in amazement

"Wow."

"Wow..?" Both Stefan and Caroline looked at her in confusion

"Yeah…half the people in here are looking at her,"

"Yeah. I know." Caroline bit out savagely,

"Who is she?" Elena asked

"No idea. She just swayed in here, with her hair and make up and erg. Well, I think we all know who's the next town's slag." She spat angrily standing up and walking towards Matt who saw her coming.

"Caroline." He said sighing gently "No. I'm not chatting her up."

"Good! And no I came over here to show her who's boss." Caroline suddenly grabbed Matt's neck and kissed him full on the lips, he laughed kissing her back, his hands sliding around her waist. People all turned their attention to the kissing couple and whooping began, people cat calling and laughing, Elena laughed and looked at Stefan who was frowning at an alarmed rate for Stefan.

"Hey?" she shook his hand gently "What's wrong?"

"We're going. Now." He said standing up, taking Elena with him,

"What? Why?"

"Just because." He didn't take his eyes off the red head that was looking as if her eyes could burn a hole through something. Elena turned looking at the girl who began to stand slowly, her eyes suddenly turned and locked on Elena who gasped, her eyes widening. She felt Stefan shove her behind him, protection encircling her, a match silently went off between them and the girl's head turned to the side slightly, a twisted smile coming to her features. She mouthed one word, 'Salvatore.' He nodded slowly, his eyes darkening, she nodded with a smile and stood up onto the table, she began to walk across them, her heels stabbing the wood. She stopped by the pool tables, jumping down gracefully and heading towards a group of boys,

"What's happening? Stefan?!" Elena called but he wouldn't let her see, he just prayed she wouldn't pick the one person he _had_ to save. She stopped and the boys turned, she smiled and her eyes locked on one of the boys, he frowned and Stefan cursed under his breath as she walked slowly towards Jeremy Gilbert. She drew her arms around his neck and he laughed, confused but she smiled and he stopped, slowly drawing him into a kiss.

This was the beginning. The beginning of something that had happened once before.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Poor Jeremy, always seems to be getting used by vampire's doesn't he? Right well...i hoped you liked it? If not....well alright. Tell me what you thought and obviously, you'll find out who she is, her back story, how she knows the Salvatore's and what not. Alright. Review pleasy, :) x**


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend

**Guysss! I know this chapters up so soon like a mental but i feel like writing and i love the vampire diaries. Righttt 'Dawnie-7', i agree, deep down, (WAY DEEP) Damon is a not all bad, i know, i know and i'll be showing that. Promise :D. The reason i like fan fiction is because i like to explore characters, so don't you worry, in fact this is a DamonxOC story so...there has to be something behind it right? Don't worry, we'll see nice Damon at some point but at the moment it's sarcastic, funny and mean Damon. Oh! and 'Ur Rad' creepy stuff, i apologize for accidentally stealing you're title, yeah guys if you haven't already go and read 'Ur Rad' s story, also called 'Howl', they've reviewed this story so find them on there, i can tell you after personally reading it that it's really good! So go! Awesome. **

* * *

Howl

Chapter Two

The Legend

Stefan gritted his teeth watching her, Jeremy pulled away from her slightly looking at her with confused eyes but Stefan watched as her pupil's contracted, her lips moving as she talked, Jeremy blinked, still confused and the girl frowned, she turned her head to look at Stefan and smiled knowingly. She kissed two of her fingers, fore finger and the one next to it, her eyes locked on Stefan, both staring daggers at each other, before placing them on Jeremy's lips and walking away. She grabbed her coat and walked outside, her eyes telling Stefan to follow, he turned to Elena,

"I need you to phone Damon. Tell him to pick you and Jeremy up now."

"Stefan what the hell are you talking about? Why?" he placed his hand against her cheek,

"Just trust me." He said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the bar.

***

He walked down the alley way, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of life, she heard a noise and turned, she stood, steam from the kitchen, mixing with the fog she brought rising around her.

"Oh and look what the cat dragged in…a Salvatore Brother." He raised his chin, showing her he wasn't intimidated,

"What do you want?"

"Something to eat…I'm starved." She said raising her eye brows, she laughed, her tongue running over her teeth "But…everyone I've tried to single out tonight…all of them seem to be resisting me…" she placed her finger to the side of her mouth "Now I wonder why that would be…let me see…a vampire, trying to live a human life can't just have other people he loves dying around him can he?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You know who I am Salvatore. Don't give me that crap." She said savagely,

"Fine…" Stefan said calmly "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I was bored and I stumbled across Mystic falls," she laughed "So which one are you, Stefan or Damon? Wait! Don't tell me," she laughed closing her eyes "I want to guess…hmm…you're a vegetarian vampire…in other words you're off human's," she opened her eyes momentarily "Pity that…they taste rather good." She closed them again "You're broody and not that arrogant…that mean's you've got to be…Stefan." Stefan said nothing and she smiled again "I see I'm right." She looked at her nails "Why you using Vervain Stefan?"

"Who said I was?" she laughed again

"Come now…do I look like I was made yesterday?" she walked towards him, her black heels clicking and echoing around the alley way as she walked, "Who's the brunette?"

"She's mine." He said calmly

"And the kid?"

"He's her brother. They are off limits, everyone here is off limits." She smiled, she was enjoying this,

"Was it off limits to the 'Mountain Lion'?" Stefan glared at her, "I would like to meet Damon…sounds like a fun guy unlike you…who…seems slightly boring really…" she said with a frown

"Look." Stefan said "Move onto another town. I don't care where, but go. There are already enough vampires' in mystic falls. Especially without _you_."

"Ah, so you have heard of me?"

"Who hasn't." she laughed again, twirling in the moonlight, biting her lip and spreading her arms out "You're famous." She smiled, showing her white teeth and stopped spinning,

"As famous as the Salvatore brothers?" he smiled, his eyes narrowed, suddenly her smile faulted. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him, her eyes directly on him "I'm stronger than you."

"You think."

"I _know_. And you _know_." She said, her eyes were bright, flashing in the moonlight,

"You don't threaten me Olivia."

"Really?" she crossed her arms and smiled "You're girlfriends spying on you." Olivia moved slightly to reveal the entrance to the alley way,

"Elena?" Stefan called, she emerged from the fog but stopped looking at Olivia, "It's ok, she isn't going to hurt you, come here," he put his hand out to her and Olivia laughed as Elena walked very carefully passed her

"You might not be scared of me but she sure is," Elena reached Stefan, taking his hand and looking at him, he smiled a little, reassuring her,

"Damon won't pick up the phone."

"Ok…don't worry, I'll take you both home." He turned to Olivia "You need to leave."

"Look Salvatore," she breathed crossing her arms "I'm not going anywhere, one of the people in there is going to end up…well…as part of my diet." He raised an eyebrow and Olivia smirked

"What if I'm nice and I say, I won't touch anyone who has a trace of vervain on them?"

"You can't just eat someone!" Elena said "I know those people, you can't do that!" Suddenly Olivia moved very fast coming face to face with Elena who gasped stepping backwards

"I can do what I want." She said in a whisper, "Haven't you realised that he couldn't take me down even if he wanted to? And trust me he wants to." Elena squeezed Stefan's hand and walked into the safety of his arms, "Yeah…he could possibly hurt me but…nah, I don't think he could kill me. You see…I'm not just some vampire…people know me. I'm dangerous sweet heart." She said with a smirk,

"Stay away from them." Elena said,

"Elena." Stefan said quietly "She's not going to kill anyone."

"Am I not?" Olivia said with a frown

"No." Stefan shook his head "Because if you do…I'll set Damon on you."

"Oh please…"

"Seriously Olivia. You know if you're not careful he'll get rid of you."

"I'd love to see him try." She whispered. "There is only one man on this earth that has any control over me…and I have no idea where he is." She smiled wickedly and was gone.

* * *

Stefan sat, his eyes watching the news intently,

"_The body of a young man was found this morning on the outskirts of the forest by Smithden Road, the police are saying the man may have been killed by a similar animal to the mountain lion that killed at least three people this year, the only difference being that this ones attack marks are smaller. Is it true that Mystic Falls is under a mountain lion attack? Or is this suspicious murder something else entirely? Back to the studio_." He took in a deep unneeded breath, rubbing his eyes, he hadn't slept all night. He felt movement and looked down at Elena who was cuddled up to him in the bed. (No idea if he has a TV in his room…well he does now) She had her arm draped over his stomach lazily, her eyes closed, hair spread out beneath her. He smiled a little, his hand stroking her hair lightly. Suddenly his door was thrown open with a slam and Damon stood there, Elena screamed sitting upright in bed,

"Damon?! What the hell?!" Stefan shouted, Damon strode into the room and grabbed the remote, turning up the sound and pointing at the TV,

"Have you started eating people again?!" He asked with a smile that was way too happy, Stefan's whole face dropped and he almost had the impulse to hit Damon. He was getting that impulse increasingly.

"What?! No!"

"Awh…" Damon said pulling a sad face, "Then who was that?" Stefan took a long breath, as Elena blinked looking up at Damon, "Morning…" Damon said to her with a raised eyebrow, she groaned and flopped back into bed, her eyes shut tightly, her head on Stefan's stomach, Stefan stroked her arm gently as he looked up at Damon,

"Well, someone's come to town."

"Ah…it always ends badly when people _we_ know come to town."

"Yeah well, strictly, we don't know her…we know _of_ her." Damon frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Olivia." Damon's eyes widened and his smile grew bigger

"Nooooooo…" he said shaking his head "Olivia? _The_ Olivia?"

"Yep, the infamous Olivia."

"I hear she is _so_ hot!"

"…Right." Stefan said shaking his head, "Don't you see why this is a problem?"

"Huh?" Damon said looking at his brother "Oh, right, yeah…ok it could be bad."

"It could be a disaster Damon. She once took down a whole congregation."

"That's a rumour."

"Yes but if it's truth she's going to kill a lot of people." Stefan said,

"Damon," the muffled voice of Elena came and Damon rolled his eyes "You've got to stop her…otherwise she'll hurt a lot of people…and I'm scared she'll try and go for Caroline and Matt."

"I don't think I'd mind that much if she took Caroline out…"

"DAMON!" Elena shouted sitting up "Never say that!"

"Whaaaat..?" he said crossing his arms and shrugging "I _wouldn't _mind…"

"I swear if you-" Stefan took Elena by the shoulders calming her down

"Elena's right Damon, I can't fight her off…she's too strong. But for you…"

"Oh? So this is my job is it? Great. Wait, wait, wait, what's in this for me?" Stefan raised an eyebrow

"You get to meet someone you've always wanted to meet?"

"That's a fair point…" he said "No…still need more than that."

"Fine!" Elena said sitting up "What do you want?" Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"What do I always want?" Elena's eyes narrowed in thought and then she rolled her eyes,

"Ok fine." She sighed deadpan "You can have some of my blood."

"Elena." Stefan said darkly

"Done."

"What?! No! No, you're not going to eat my girlfriend!"

"…Why not?" Damon said with a smirk

"Uh, let me think!" He said sarcastically "You might kill her?!"

"Oh come on I have more self control than _that_."

"No. That's just a no." Stefan said, Elena opened her mouth to say something but Stefan looked at her "No." she closed her mouth.

"Well what else do you want?" Elena said, rubbing her head,

"Hm…" he thought for a second but then a smile broke over his face "I get Elena for a day."

"What?" Stefan's eyebrow twitched, "…What do you mean?"

"I get Elena for a day…we get to go somewhere _without_ you."

"…I think I preferred the blood thing."

"Well I don't want that now…well I do but, this is better." Damon said with a smile "Getting bloods easy."

"Fine," Elena said rubbing her eyes "As long as I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"Alright." Damon looked at Stefan "Are we agreed?" Stefan was glaring angrily, he crossed his arms, Damon was plotting something "You want to hurry this up? I've got two lovely women in my bed…"

"Ok…one day. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do and the keeps. The necklace. On." He said the last part slowly, his eyes locked on Damon who smirked

"Deal," he stretched "Alright, I'm going back to bed…and then I'm 'a-going huntin'."

***

Half an hour later Elena moved, groaning from the light and stroking Stefan's arm,

"What did I agree to do?"

"Spend a day with Damon."

"Urg…" she said turning in his arms, he rested his chin on her head and she clamped her eyes closed "So who's Olivia? Why's she so famous?"

"Olivia is…" he sighed gently "Olivia's…well, she's a vampire, no body knows how old, no body knows where from but she's responsible for a lot of death…they say she's void of all human emotion. There's a myth behind her but I don't know if it's true."

"Tell me," she said quietly,

"Well, it is said she's a descendant of the demon 'Lilith' but…I mean, that's just demonology, but it makes sense, Lilith was a demon-woman who hunted men, seduced them and drained their life with a kiss."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, but it's more realistic that someone decided she was like the demon and suggested as a joke she was like her and it just got around. Olivia only really kills men, she's been known to kill women but I think it's that she believes men should pay for something, I dunno…it's an old twisted myth that probably isn't true. She's just a vampire with boyfriend issues."

"Wow…she sounds just up Damon's street."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll elope and leave us alone."

* * *

**Yeah, i know everybody loves Elena and Damon, blah, blah, blah, but i like Stefan and Elena, they are sweet! Anywayyyyy, so tell me what you think! Where are you're reviews guys? So many people getting reminders for the story, means i know people are reading it :D. Love. x**


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Jeez, i'm knocking out these chapters quickly aren't i? This hasn't happened before so you should be happy. I can't promise this will be the speed that i write at soon though when i go back to school. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Howl

Chapter Three

The Meeting

Damon looked around; he stood in the forest, the cool night air curling around him, his bright blue eyes travelled around the landscape, the trees stood high, dark shadows looming over him, stretching towards the west. He turned and his eyes narrowed watching the fog creep across the ground towards him, he stood waiting. A smile curling onto his lips. She was here. He stood waiting, his eyes and ears sharp. But suddenly and without warning, someone grabbed his neck and forced him roughly against a tree, his eyes locked onto the green ones that looked like they were on fire.

"Set a trap and look what you catch..." She said with a smile, "So…you're defiantly not living." Her throat crushing grip didn't loosen,

"Yeah, Damon Salvatore…if you could let me go that _would_ be appreciated." She laughed and came every close to him, her eyes centimetres from his,

"But how do I know…that you're going to behave?"

"Well, I'm quite the gentleman." She smiled

"Ha, that's not what I've heard," she ran a finger across his jaw line "Well Mr Salvatore, looks like I've 'buckled' beneath your charm." She laughed again and let him go, turning and walking away,

"I'm afraid I've been sent to talk to you."

"By the all powerful Stefan?" she asked sitting on a tree stump, head tilted to the side, legs crossed "How fascinating," her eyes studied him "You're more powerful than him yet you do what _he_ asks? That doesn't really make any sense."

"Neither do you." He replied, she smiled wryly, her eyes narrowing, "You see, a girl like you…" his eyes travelled up and down her, her long urban hair, crushing green eyes, a figure to die for, she was perfect, she _looked_ perfect in everyway. Even her smile seemed to capture something. "I should defiantly already know." She smiled looking up at him as he drew closer to her, suddenly he was next to her, his arms leaning on the tree trunk with her in the middle, his eyes studying her, a small frown came to his features "Do…wait, have I met you before?"

"I hope not, or you'd probably be dead." She said deadpan,

"No…" he said, his eyes narrowing "I defiantly…" that sent again filled his senses, the one from the night before, the one he couldn't place…the one that stopped the world spinning. He swallowed and drew back his eyes narrowing and for the first time he saw something other than a smirk on her face. She looked confused. She stood then, she was a good few inches shorter than him even with high heels on and he was looking at her, eyes narrowed.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said bluntly but his eyes were searching her and he looked like he was trying very hard to remember something he'd forgotten, she growled "I said stop!" He still continued looking at her like that and she roared in anger, hurling herself at him and they landed on the ground, she was straddling his hips, her slender hands gripping his wrists into the forget floor, her fangs were visible, her eyes blood red. He laughed, snapping out of his thoughts,

"O-o scary." He said raising an eyebrow,

"I warn you _Damon Salvatore_. I am not a nice girl. I'm not one of the girls that you can put as a notch in you're bedpost. If you get in my way I _will _kill you." He laughed again and without any effort at all, rolled them over so he was on top of her and pinning her down, he watched the shock register over his face

"Oh now calm down." He said with a smirk, rolling his eyes "Anyone would have thought I'd pissed you off."

"H-how did you do that?! Nobody has ever done that!" She attempted to raise her wrists from under his but no anvil, she screamed in anger and he smirked

"What? Found someone stronger than you?" he laughed, a charming smile spreading over his face "I'm older, therefore stronger and I'm warning you, you piss me off I kill you. Now you're best bet is to run away because the people around here…well, they are mine. Not yours." She laughed

"Oh competition." She giggled happily "I haven't met someone who's my match in a _very long time_."

"I'm very serious, which believe me…hardly ever happens, get out of town or you'll end up meeting a stake."

"'This town ain't big enough for the both of us,'" she laughed again, pure delight written over her features "Truly you really _are_ fun!" Suddenly she raised her feet under his chest and kicked out hard, he flew into the air and landed with a thump, slamming into a tree, he stood quickly, both facing each other,

"Well," he said "If it's a game you want, it's a game you'll get." A twisted smile spread onto her face

"Brilliant. My move first." She whispered and winked blowing a kiss at him before turning and disappearing into the fog.

* * *

The door slammed open and Damon stepped in, Stefan looked up and looked at him suspiciously,

"…Well?"

"Well!" Damon exclaimed angrily throwing his coat off "I _already_ want to kill her!"

"…Why?"

"Because she's! She's…" he paused infuriated "URG!" He shouted angrily,

"Right…so she got to you then?"

"She not only got to me, she kicked me!" Stefan's eyebrow rose and he looked at Damon

"Really? You're throwing a hissy fit because a girl kicked you?"

"Oh that isn't a _girl_!" he sneered "That is a _demon woman_!"

"Agreeing with the demonology then?"

"What?" Damon said confused, stopping in mid pace before carrying on "No! No she's just…honestly! I have never met someone so…so…"

"Infuriating?"

"YES!"

"Damon…look in the mirror." Stefan said standing up and walking to the kitchen,

"Oh ha. Ha." Damon said sarcastically,

"So what do you think she's going to do?"

"I know exactly what she's going to do," Damon followed Stefan into the kitchen, "She's going to be a total bitch and start playing games."

* * *

Elena sighed gently, no wonder Stefan had been so uptight, he'd sensed someone was coming and this Olivia was, by the sound of it, the worst thing that could happen to them. Things seemed to keep interrupting their lives and it was getting worse.

Jeremy sat in the kitchen and as per usual, his eyes glued to the sketch pad in front of him. That girl. She'd just randomly kissed him, like it wasn't bad it was just weird…and she was _hot_. He sighed gently shaking his head before almost jumping out of his skin when someone knocked at the door. He sighed impatiently rolling his eyes and pushed himself up, walking to the door and almost having a heart attack. There she stood, as beautiful as before. A beautiful smile spread over her lips and he blinked,

"…Hi…" she looked down and smiled again,

"Hey," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and locked eyes with him

"Jeremy!" The voice of Elena came from upstairs "Jeremy who is it?!" Jeremy looked at the girl, who placed a finger over her lips and bit her bottom lip beckoning him outside,

"Uh…just a friend! I'm going out I'll see you later."

"What? Jeremy!" She heard the door slam and got up from her bed running downstairs and skidding to a halt, she opened the door to see the retreating backs of Jeremy and Olivia, "No…" she said shaking her head, her eyes widening "JEREMY!" He turned to look at her and Elena began to run forward, she watched as Olivia laughed taking his hand and beginning to run, Jeremy smiled and went with her "NO! JEREMY! PLEASE STOP!" They were out running her fast and she was chasing after them as quickly as she possibly could. She watched in despair as they disappeared into the trees. In blind panic she reached into her pockets, pulling out her phone and hitting the first speed dial.

"_Elena?_"

"Help me!"

* * *

Stefan had her hand, leading her through the trees, his eyes scanning every part of it,

"Stefan…" he stopped, turning to look at her, he could see the tears in her eyes as he looked at her "I can't lose him! I can't!" He drew her into a hug

"It's ok; we're going to find him. Damon's looking too; it's going to be ok."

* * *

She sat her back against one of the pillars just outside the Salvatore mansion, her eyes surveyed it, it was a beautiful house, even now being over grown.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." She said to the darkness, he emerged from the shadows,

"What are you doing?" he said shaking his head, "You know if you hurt the kid he'll defiantly kill you." She smiled charmingly

"I know."

"Where is he?" Damon said walking forward to her, she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and laughed dragging her knees up to her chest,

"He's over there." She motioned to the body of the young boy; Damon went over to him quickly, turning him over and checking his pulse. He looked up,

"You didn't kill him?"

"Nope."

"Did you bite him?" She looked at him with a smile

"What'd you take me for?" he shrugged and she smiled, "Only a little bit." She laughed again and stretched her legs out "He's fine; it wasn't that much at all. He won't remember it anyway. He won't remember me."

"…Why did you exactly?"

"To show you," she said standing up and looking him directly in the eye "I can get to anyone. And I'm telling you…it's far too easy. I'm saying don't declare war on me because I will win. I know everything about you…all you know about me is myth and superstition." Damon stood up and was suddenly in front of her

"Who are you? Who are you really? I know you but I don't know why and I can't work it out. You're infuriating and you can get under my skin and I'll tell you now, that is _amazingly_ hard to do."

"Wouldn't you love to know," she said with a smile "That's the mystery with me…no body knows what or who I am." She looked down "And that's the way I like it." Her eyes flicked up and the piercing look she gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Damon?" the voices called him over the woods and she smiled

"Looks like you're packs looking for you wolf." She laughed gently,

"I'm telling you Olivia…you don't want to stay here. You'll end up dead." She smiled turning from him and walking away but before leaving she looked over her shoulder at him and said

"I'm already dead."

***

"Oh my God, Jeremy!" Elena collapsed to her knees by his side, placing his head in her hands, her fearful eyes scanning him

"He's alright." Damon said he was still staring out at the grounds; Stefan placed a hand on Elena's shoulder as she breathed a sigh of relief and he walked to Damon's side, looking out at the land, the trees looming in the distance.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." He said looking at Stefan, "She's not as she seems, she's here for a reason but I don't know what." He conveniently left out that he knew her from somewhere. He half smiled at his brother "I'll work it out."

"You might not have to;" Stefan put his hands in his pockets "The sheriffs going on a vampire hunt again."

"What?" Damon said turning to Stefan who nodded, "If you see her again warn her that you'll set them on her trail unless she moves on and she'll be gone." Damon raised his chin slightly taking in an unneeded breath and nodded.

* * *

_1 week later_

He hadn't seen Olivia for a whole week but Damon was convinced she was still around because of the amount of people being found dead. It was getting worse and he had to stop this, the sheriff had already been around, trying to enlist him to fight the vampire and he'd agreed to do what he could but of course he didn't mean it. For the first time in a very long time, Damon didn't know what to do. After he'd told Stefan what she said, Stefan had flipped out stating why now it was important that they protected Elena and her brother. Although Damon would never admit it, he wouldn't be ok with Olivia hurting Elena, maybe it was because she looked so much like Katherine. But now she was harder to track, she was hiding from him, not wanting to be found and this seemed to have blocked up his mind, whenever he closed his eyes he saw her, he was trying so hard to remember her, remember who she was because he was certain, he was certain he'd seen her before. He'd hauled through thousands of memories, thousands of things he owned to find something about her but nothing…absolutely nothing.

* * *

She was dancing, the music filling her body like a soul herself, the rhythm coursed through her veins and she lifted her arms in the air, throwing caution to the wind. She felt hands on her hips and she turned slipping her arms around the young man's neck and dancing with him. Everyone here was out of their head. She liked being surrounded by danger, seduction and lust. The beating hearts and the sweat was making her want to feed, the young man lowered his hands down and she laughed, pushing herself forward and kissing him full on the mouth, he responded, kissing her fiercely. They made their way, still toying with each other to the double fire doors, he forced her against the wall, kissing her again, his hands in her hair and she pressed down on the door handle letting it open and the cold air leaked into the illegal rave. They stumbled into the alley way, the doors closing behind them; she gripped onto him, trying to taste life itself, his feeling and his emotion! Something had to give, she wanted to feel _something_! She wanted to be needed by someone she couldn't hurt, someone she couldn't crush like a twig. He would be yet another on the list of the dead. She lifted her neck up, her eyes closed as he kissed her neck; she felt her eyes turning red, the blood pulsing to her eyes. She shoved the man backwards and he blinked in surprise, she turned his head and sunk her teeth into his neck, he screamed in pain as she drunk. Her eyes widened, she let him sink the ground and stumbled backwards, her back hitting the dumpster. Her whole body was shaking…what was going on? She blinked, her eyes widening suddenly, she felt her whole body shutting down as if someone had…poisoned her. No…Vervain. She dragged her body up, but found herself collapsing against the metal again. No…she had to get…away from here. She did her best to crawl away, trying so hard to get away from the human and from her impending doom. She heard footsteps and watched as a long shadow walked towards her slowly, she knew that silhouette like the back of her hand and felt fear clench around her like ice. She tried to push herself up but failed, she felt a hand grab her, lifting her to her feet and pushing her whole body against the wall.

"Hello Olivia."

* * *

**Ohhh baddie has arrived! YAY! Ok so next chapter you should hopefully learn how Damon knows her and who this new guy is. I for one cannot wait! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Silhouette

**Oit, next chapter is uuuuup! Laters x**

* * *

Howl 

Chapter Four

The Silhouette

She struggled against his grip,

"Let go!" She growled, he laughed deeply,

"Oh Olivia, it is so _nice_ to see you again," he let her go and she fell to the floor, the vervain still pulsing through her system,

"I wish I could say the same," she breathed, she was on all fours, trying to regain her usual composer, he stood above her, watching her carefully,

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to find you?" he asked calmly, leaning against the wall "When you leave such an interesting trail behind you?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she whispered, her head on her arms beneath her

"Why? Well that's easy," he said "Because you're _mine_." He laughed again slightly, "I heard you were running a mock with my old friend Damon Salvatore, did he remember you?"

"No…" she said shaking her head which felt like it was splitting open,

"Did you enlighten him?"

"No." she said looking up "Do you think I'm that stupid?" he crouched down and took her face in his hands

"No…you're a good girl really, you just need some limits." He stood, his eyes looking up at the moon, "Right, let's go pay him a visit shall we?"

"Who?" she said coughing and wiping her mouth of excess blood,

"Mr Salvatore of course."

"What? No!"

"Yes." He said yanking her up by her arm and catching her as she stumbled slightly, "Hm…maybe I dosed that bar with a little bit too much huh?" he said stroking her hair as her head lolled backwards her eyes closing, "Come on," he hoisted her over his shoulder easily and began walking down the alley way, back to his car.

* * *

The knock at the door made Stefan turn, listening intently to the noises, none came, he frowned gently and walked carefully to it, Damon looked up from the book he was reading, his feet resting on the table. They exchanged glances and Damon stood up, he walked to Stefan's side and ever so carefully they opened it. "Ethan?" Damon questioned,

"Hello," Ethan said with a smirk, he stood, a tall man in a dark suit, mid twenties with brown hair and dark brown eyes, "Sorry but I can't come in until she's welcomed in," he indicated to the unconscious girl slung over his shoulder

"Oh right yeah, sure," Damon stepped aside and the man smiled walking in, Stefan exchanged a glance with Damon, both looking suspiciously at the man who then dumped the girl on the floor, her head hitting the wood with a thump, her eyes sprung open and she groaned. Her hands were bound with a metal chain and she blinked, her head still thumped, this making it worse.

"That hurt!" She hissed up at Ethan who smiled and then turned to the two younger vampires,

"Damon, so nice to see you again, it's been a long time,"

"Yeah…it has," they shook hands and Damon glanced down at Olivia,

"I take it you remember Olivia?" Damon looked back up at Ethan in confusion

"Really..? Nothing?" Damon raised an eyebrow "Olivia has been a bad girl…" Ethan smirked and bent down yanking up her, she stumbled slightly but he kept her upright,

"Get you're hands off me!" She hissed angrily,

"Now now, be nice." He said and looked towards the two young men, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Damon said, they walked to the living room, sitting down, Stefan stood by the door frame, leaning on it, listening intently. Ethan half dragged, half walked Olivia into the room before letting her go at the foot of a sofa, she hit the floor roughly, wincing but staying down, Ethan sat and looked at Damon who was watching them both. Speechless.

"Damon, I apologise for any…" He paused with a sly smile "inconvenience Olivia has caused," his voice was smooth and whispery, he was a like a snake, a twisted smile on his lips "She has come to apologise." Olivia said nothing but kept her head down, her nails gripping into the wood, almost making marks, "Olivia…" Ethan said her name without removing his eyes from Damon, his tone alone sent a shiver down her spine but she remained silent "Olivia." He said quietly "I do not wish to ask you again…do you remember what happened last time?" Stefan watched the girl's body freeze in fear; she raised her head slowly till her eyes locked on Damon, they no longer supported fire and excitement but fear and sadness, but most of all…pure terror.

"I am sorry." She bit out and something clicked in Damon's head, memories he'd forgotten flashed against his eyes and he blinked,

"Have you remembered yet?" Ethan asked softly, his dark eyes surveying Damon with interest. Damon looked at Ethan darkly "Oh good…see I knew it would take her being like this because…well it's not the same as when she was turned." He reached forward, his hand stroking her hair lightly, both brothers watched as she closed her eyes, hating his touch. "She was such a timid little thing and then BAM, here comes Olivia." He laughed lightly before sitting forward and reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a syringe and before she had even noticed he jabbed it into her neck, she gasped, her eyes wide as the vervain entered her system and her body sunk even lower to the ground. Stefan went to stop him but Damon looked at him warning him. His eyes were screaming _don't do anything._ Stefan's eyes watched as she hit the floor totally unconscious.

"Damon," Ethan said replacing the cap back over the needle, "I'm calling in a favour, I need you to keep her here for a few days, I have business in mystic falls and I can't look after a girl that won't stop running away. You know she's run away five times, each times getting better and better. It's incredible really." He laughed "All you need to do is keep her tied somewhere, I've given her enough vervain to keep her weak until I return." He stood up, "Is that alright?" Damon nodded,

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Stefan looked at Damon, new found disgust had arisen for his brother, Ethan nodded with a smile

"Thank you, I'll be back to pick her up in a few days." He turned and looked at Stefan "Lovely to meet you," he nodded his head slightly and Stefan did the same and then he was out the door and gone.

"Damon. This is wrong." Stefan said turning to face his brother who looked at the unconscious Olivia and then up at Stefan,

"Wasn't so wrong when you did it." Stefan sighed deeply

"There's a difference."

"Really? And what would that be? She's more dangerous than I am…she's more manipulative…why is it wrong this time?" Stefan looked at Damon,

"You know it's wrong." He crossed his arms over his chest "I can see it in your eyes."

"Stefan." He said walking over to Olivia, "You _really_ need to stop reading poetry books." He turned her over, his eyes scanning her,

"Who is that guy anyway?"

"I'm going to give you the one bit of brotherly advice that I have, don't mess with Ethan Wilson. If he asks you for something," he looked up at Stefan "You give it to him."

"Why?"

"Because. He isn't a good guy,"

"No kidding."

"Shut up and listen to me Stefan. Ethan is old, so very old and he'd kill you without a second thought. He knows things, things that other people couldn't possibly know…so please, we do this, we keep her locked up until he comes back and then we give her to him."

"But-"

"No Stefan, please, for once in your life listen to me…we do what he says. Got it?" Stefan looked at Olivia before shrugging

"Alright…we'll do it you're way."

* * *

Olivia's eyes found themselves opening slowly; it was as if her whole body was lead, all she could feel was the pain in her head, it thumped against her skull. She tried to move her hand but failed, she heard the rattle of a chain, and tried to move her hands apart but if felt as if they were glued together. Everything was out of focus. She attempted to sit up; the room she was in was dark, cold and most of all it smelt of dirt. What had Ethan done now? Imprisoned her in a tomb? She blinked a couple of times and some of her vision had come back, she groaned slightly and turned her head, she jumped seeing Damon sitting there. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, arms balanced on his knees which were bent.

"You should've told me." He said, his sharp eyes staring at her,

"Why?" she said shaking her head and then wishing she hadn't, "What would have been the point?"

"Because..." She laughed, hysterically laughed

"Damon," she said turning to him and smiling "What you did was kidnap."

"Well technically you agreed to coming."

"Uh huh, I agreed, like every other little girl under you're spell, to go and meet a friend with you," her smile suddenly vanished and she blinked at the chains around her wrist "I had NO idea you were going to leave me there and wait for them to kill me. I thought we were going to dinner, what I get instead? A knife in the back and some teeth in the neck." He looked down and smirked

"The horror."

"Don't you dare mock me Damon. Don't you dare."

"Why not?" he said pushing himself up from the floor and walking over to her "Because you're being the 'I now hate all men' girl? What's that about?! Come on, you can't say being what we are isn't fun."

"Sure it's fun." She said blankly "But it's not fun running every twenty years or so because you want to get away from a man who-" she suddenly stopped, the vervain made her head spin and she'd been using too much energy talking, he was suddenly in front of her, his hands on her cheeks, his eyes scanning her face,

"It'll be ok, as soon as he takes you back you won't be on the vervain anymore…you're head will be clear."

"Yeah and, once again I'll be a prisoner." She said quietly opening her eyes and looking at him "Why'd you do it Damon?"

"…What?"

"Manipulate young girls…"

"Would you rather I manipulate young guys?" she laughed then, she couldn't help it, he smiled

"I don't think you know how hypnotising you are…" she whispered her eyes closing; he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"Oh I do…" her eyes flickered open again,

"Do you know what it's like?" she whispered and he felt something on his hand, he saw the lone tear track that had fallen from her eyes and seeped onto his palm. "To have so many people around you…but to feel so alone?" he didn't answer, his thumb wiping away the tear track,

"But you don't know," she said shaking her head, her eyes still closed "You don't know what he does…" he frowned, about to ask her what she meant but she was unconscious again. His eyes scanned her face, it honestly was perfect, he sighed heavily…

* * *

"_Damon." He turned to look at her, her beautiful smile glinted slightly in the moonlight, "I'm really happy that we're doing this," he laced his fingers into her hand _

"_Yeah, me too." He replied_

"_I've never met one of you're friends before…is he nice?"_

"_Too the right people." _

"_Oh…will he be nice to me?" they stopped outside the club and he turned to her _

"_You're beautiful…he'll be very nice to you," she smiled and he kissed her, his rough hand against her cheek, _

"_You're not so bad yourself." He suddenly looked at her and smiled, his beautiful eyes locking onto hers_

"_Just remember…don't be scared." she laughed nervously_

"_Of what?" he just smiled and took her hand, they entered the club and right away she was amazed by the size of the place, no one was around and her big eyes explored the room. They walked past the bar and the bar man looked at her, she smiled but he just avoided her eyes, she frowned but then shrugged it off, she was with Damon…she was safe. They walked to a curtained off door and Damon stopped, he drew it back and opened the door, showing her in. They walked in and a man stood, looking at her_

"_Very good Damon, what's you're name my dear?"_

"_Olivia…" she said quietly, _

"_Hm…shy little thing." She blinked, her hand tightening around his, Damon coughed slightly, he looked at her before letting her hand go and he walked to the other man, he drew him to one side, _

"_Ethan," he whispered "Be careful with this one ok?"_

"…_Why?"_

"_Just because."_

"_You haven't gone soft on her have you?"_

"_No." Damon laughed slightly "I'm just saying…she gets scared easily." _

"_Fine. Whatever you want." Damon patted him on the arm and began to walk back to her, he turned her to the side and looked straight in her eyes, he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them _

"_Don't be scared." She frowned and her smile faltered. He smiled slightly before turning and walking to the door, _

"_Damon…Damon what's happening?" she turned to look at him as he opened the door, _

"_Goodbye Olivia." She frowned before trying to go towards him to find someone had grabbed hold of her, she screamed seeing an animal behind her _

"_DAMON!!" She screamed his name as the teeth pierced her skin, she reached out for him as the mans arms wrapped around her. The last thing she heard before everything stopped was,_

"…_Don't be scared." And the last thing he remembered was the look of pure terror on her features._

_

* * *

_

His eyes snapped open to look at the ceiling above his bed. His face showed no expression, he got up and walked to the mirror, his hair was a mess and his skin was pale. He scratched the back of his head and caught a glimpse of the ring on the end of his finger; he looked at it. He was there faster than he thought he would be, looking in the small cell at her, she was sleeping, her head against the wall, her skin almost white. In some ways it made her appear even more beautiful, her red lips standing out against her white skin, he opened the cell carefully, slipping inside. She opened her eyes and stared up at him

"What?" she said deadpan,

"I came to see how you were."

"Dead."

"Well you can't use that, I know you're dead." She sighed gently

"Fine. I feel like crap. Any better?"

"Yes." She smiled, her eyes closing again "I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet." She opened one eye and looked at him with a smirk

"What makes you think I haven't?" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed "Damon, I can't even _stand_, let alone…try and escape." She moved herself so she was looking directly at him "I don't understand why you're here Damon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a prisoner in you're house, you're waiting to give me over to a sexist pig whose gone crazy with power, so what do you want? Why don't you just leave me here to sleep because to be quite honest with you, if I could stand right now and I could fight right now, I'd rip you're fucking head off." She finished, frowning because of how much her brain was banging against her skull.

"Oh now come on Olivia, I'm not that bad."

"You broke my heart." This she said in her normal voice, no tiredness mixed in, no drugged up mumbling, it was crisp and clear and sincere, she opened her brilliant eyes to look at him "At the end of it all, you left me there. Someone I thought would protect me until their dying day…turns out they were already dead." Her eyes pierced his and he saw for the first time that the wounds he left open were far from healed, she'd just covered them with a plaster.

"Oh boo hoo." He said sarcastically "At least he didn't kill you." She suddenly was up and she pushed him hard, he slammed into the wall and she held him there,

"You are on a very thin line Salvatore. A very thin line. When I get the chance I am going to rip you to pieces. Don't think you can laugh about what happened to me and get away with it because you can't. What happened to me happened because of you, there is no one else to blame. And you know what? You don't even know the half of it. You think he just bit me? Really? Honestly is that what you think he did?" her eyes were narrowed to slits and he could see the anger pouring out of her "It wasn't just that." Her whole body was shaking and he wasn't sure if it was the vervain or if it was her anger "Believe me, let it happen to you and then you can tell me the real meaning of hell." She suddenly let out a breath as if she'd been waiting to say that for years, her grip loosened and he saw her body giving up because of the vervain, he moved and she almost fell backwards but he kept her upright, his arms wrapping around her to keep her from falling.

"Listen to me." He said, his voice low, "I didn't know." He shook her gently to wake her slightly "I did not know."

"But why would you care Damon?" she questioned as he pulled her head up, steadying it "You're as sick and twisted as I am," she laughed "I don't even think we're capable of caring are we..?"

* * *

**Sooooooooooo, review meeeeeee, please? Haha hope you liked it :) x p.s isn't Ethan a massive asshole?! **


	6. Chapter 5: The NoGo Subject

**Next Chapter :) Hehe thank you for the reviews made me so happy!**

* * *

Howl

Chapter Five

The No-Go Subject

Elena looked at Stefan,

"W-what?"

"Elena it's-"

"No! You can't just…just…imprison someone! It's wrong!" he went to touch her but she pulled away from him "Stefan! You have to let her go!"

"…that's not my call."

"What do you mean?! Of course it is!"

"Elena…it's complicated, she's not good for the town and she cold hurt a lot of people, its better this way."

"No it's not!" She suddenly turned and walked, Stefan sighed and walked after her, she ran down the steps to the basement and walked to the door, she looked in and her mouth opened, "Oh my God…" she whispered, the girl she had seen before, so much power, so much…life, now looked totally dead. Her skin was chalk white, her eyes closed, if she hadn't known about vampires she would have thought the girl dead. Elena wasn't ok with what Olivia had done and no, she didn't feel safe around her but Olivia was…or had been a human being…she had feelings and she had rights. Being caged like an animal was just not fair. Elena looked at Stefan, her eyebrows furrowed. Before Stefan could stop her, she'd unbolted the door, Olivia's eyes snapped open as Elena walked in. Olivia's eyes began to grow red as she looked at Elena; out of the survival impulse she threw herself at Elena, her fangs bared. Stefan grabbed Elena around the waist and hauled her out of the way and out of the door. In one last effort he attempted to close the door, tried to bolt it but Olivia's strength was insane.

"RUN! GO NOW!" Stefan shouted, Elena's eyes widened and she did what she was told, sprinting through the corridor and up the stairs. Olivia slammed the door open with one kick and grabbed Stefan, she threw him into the cell and locked it before beginning to run after Elena. "NO! ELENA!" she heard Stefan shout as she stumbled into the walls, her shoes slipping on the wooden flooring. She saw Elena's retreating body, she was gaining. Suddenly Elena got to the front door and threw it open, running outside, Olivia attempted to go after her but suddenly and carelessly entered a beam of sunlight. She screamed as it felt like fire had been placed on her skin, her arms going up to shield her face. Unfortunately, the beam was long and very strong, she couldn't move. Suddenly she felt something grab her, yanking her out of the light. Her skin immediately began to heal, her eyes wide, her hand snapped to her neck and tried to grab for something that wasn't there. She looked up at him,

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She shrieked "YOU TOOK IT?! YOU TOOK MY LOCKET?!" She pushed him, of course it had less power than she usually would but more than the other day.

"Of course I did! What? You thought I was going to just let you run off?!"

"I want it back. Now!"

"No." he said shaking his head, she screamed again and ran at him, punching and kicking him with all she had in her, it didn't hurt that much because she was still weak from the vervain but he felt it. He grabbed her wrists and forced her against the wall, "Stop it." She laughed suddenly and without warning head butted him, he let go of her stumbling backwards,

"Ow!" He exclaimed, a smile split over her face and he smirked, she ran at him, going to hit him but he caught her wrist and pushed her against the cabinet, she grabbed the vase on the cabinet and threw it at him, he ducked just in time but didn't see the glass photo frame which smashed into his head. He grabbed her arms and pulled forward, ducking so her waist hit his shoulder and then stood up

"PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, kicking him, he began to walk back to the stair case but she grabbed onto a book case, her nails digging into the wood before pushing off his chest, flipping in mid air and landing cat like on the floor, he turned, his mouth half open "Oh yeah baby," she said with a laugh, she then sped upstairs, he ran after, obviously quicker than her, but she pushed him to the floor. He grabbed her ankle causing her to fall, she kicked him in the face and scrambled up, aiming for a bedroom and running in. She grabbed a small wooden box and hauled it at him; he caught it with perfect reflexes. They stood glaring at each other.

"There is only one way this can go…" he said taking a step into the room,

"No there isn't." she said with a crafty smile, "I can beat you and you know it."

"No you can't. You can't beat me on a normal basis and now you haven't got you're locket and you're still dosed up on vervain…so…so far I'm winning." He said with a smile,

"Unless I just keep throwing things at you?"

"Well we could play that game all night couldn't we?" he pushed his hands into his pocket "Or, we could try another game." He walked to the window and put his arm out, the locket glinted in the sun and her eyes widened, "Go back downstairs or I'll throw this out the window and it will break."

"Damon…" she said shaking her head "Don't…" He let some of the chain slip through his fingers and she gasped, but it didn't fall from his hands

"Are you going to do as you're told?"

"I hate you."

"I know." She gritted her teeth and glared at him still further, "Olivia." He said bluntly, looking at her with a raised eyebrow,

"I'll behave…but I'm not going back in that cell!" She said

"But how do I know that-"

"Because you have my locket. I'm not going anywhere while you still have it and you know, and I don't want to admit, that you're clever enough to keep it from me." He smiled,

"Good girl." Her eyes were filled with hate as she sat on the bed, arms crossed, legs crossed, glaring "Now don't look at me like that," he said putting the locket back in his pocket, he walked over to her, "You've brought this on yourself." Her eyes widened and she drew her hand back to hit slap him but he caught it, "You _really_ need to stop hitting me." He said a slight glint of anger in his eyes.

"And _you_ need to stop being such an arrogant ass!"

"You know," he said narrowing his eyes "I don't think anyone has annoyed me quite as much as you have."

"Well like wise." She hissed standing up, both glaring at each other, he turned sharply, walking to the door

"Oh…and by the way, I locked you're brother in the cell."

"Hm…_what_ a shame."

* * *

She stood in the woods just outside the boarding house, dialling and redialling Stefan's number again and again,

"Oh come on!" She whispered "Pick up the phone." She tucked her hair behind her ears, her eyes flicking up to look at the sun.

"Elena." She jumped and turned to see Damon, who smiled,

"Oh God…" she breathed putting a hand over her heart "You almost gave me a heart attack." She looked at him for a moment "…Where's Stefan?"

"He's fine," Damon said waving off the thought of his brother, "No, I just came to tell you that it probably _won't_ be best if you come to our house for a couple of days…"

"…why?" her eyes narrowed "Is Stefan ok? Why isn't he picking up his phone?"

"Oh, he's locked in the cell." Damon carried on, cutting through Elena's cry of anger "But anyway, don't come because otherwise I'm pretty sure Olivia might try to kill you."

"I don't understand, are you locking her up or letting her go?!"

"It's sorta…" he paused thinking "House arrest." She looked at him, considering what he was saying,

"…Wait, Stefan said she doesn't kill women, why'd she try to kill me?"

"Survival. She would have been stronger if she'd fed off you." Elena shivered violently,

"Don't say that…ever again."

"Why not?" He smirked and moved closer to her, his face inches from hers, she swallowed "Isn't the thought of a vampire feeding off you…dangerous? And I know girls…they like dangerous."

"Uh…no, it's a death wish." She said, he rolled his eyes and drew away from her,

"Right…I'm going to keep an eye on Miss Olivia." He began to walk away

"Damon!" He turned to look at her "Get Stefan to ring me." He nodded and continued to the house,

"Go home Elena." Be said looking over his shoulder.

* * *

"Who's that?" he turned looking at Olivia, who was leaning against the doorway,

"No one you need to know about." He said beginning to walk up the stairs; he had his back to her when she said

"She looks exactly like Katherine." He froze, his whole body stopping,

"How do you know Katherine?" he turned to look at her, she smiled her eyes going to the floor,

"Where'd you think I got the locket from Damon?" she turned walking into the living room, he walked using speed and grabbing her upper arms

"How do you know her?"

"Oh? Do I have something over you now?" he shook her violently and her eyes widened in pain, "Ow! Stop it!"

"Tell me!" He said, his eyes wide,

"She's a friend…she helped me escape last time! She doesn't like Ethan."

"R-recently?"

"Yeah…recently…" she trailed off reading his expression "H-how do you know Katherine?"

"Doesn't matter." He said letting her go, she caught his arm

"Yeah it does…how'd you know her?"

"I just do." He turned and walked towards the stair case and looking at her before walking down.

***

Stefan stood with his arms crossed as Damon walked to the cell door,

"Take you're time…" Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, "No really! Take you're time, it's not as if I have to make sure Elena's alright or anything." He said sarcastically going to the door,

"Do you want me to let you out Stefan? You're pushing it."

"Yes." He said bluntly and Damon slid the bolt across the door letting it open,

"She knows Katherine."

"What?"

"Olivia…she knows Katherine. Well. She saw her recently."

"No Damon…just leave it. Katherine…she," he paused treading carefully "You heard Anna…she knew where you were and she didn't come."

"Maybe something stopped her."

"Ah! What Damon? What could've stopped her?! Face it. She's an evil, vindictive witch."

"Oh…I'm sorry, aren't you dating her look alike?"

"That's not the same!" Stefan said "Elena is a nice person. Katherine is…a whole different story." He looked up at the ceiling "Where's Olivia?"

"Upstairs…it's fine, she can't go anywhere because I've got her locket."

"Yeah, she can't go anywhere in the day…but at night?"

"I told you. I have her locket. She's not going anywhere."

* * *

Both young men walked upstairs to piano music, they exchanged glances, they walked forwards towards one of the rooms they hardly ever went in. She sat at the instrument, her hands travelling over the keys, playing a song that really was quite beautiful. She smiled beautifully as if she'd found something she'd forgotten she could do.

"I'm going to check on Elena…I'll see you later." Damon nodded with a half hearted smile; his eyes went back to watching Olivia, she suddenly stopped and looked up at him.

"I missed playing." She said with a small laugh, "It used to make me so happy." She looked up at him "What makes you happy Damon?"

"Annoying my brother and scaring people." He said bluntly and she laughed

"No…I meant really happy. You're so angry, I can feel it."

"Ok, I don't need a shrink so…" he turned to walk out but she was suddenly in front of him "He didn't give you enough vervain did he." She shook her head

"I'm stronger than I look. But he doesn't know that." He tried to move past her but she put her hand on the door frame, not letting him pass "Was it Katherine?"

"Honestly." He said "You don't want to go there."

"I do."

"No you really don't."

"Yeah I really do. What did she do?" he pushed her arm away and walked past her, she followed, "Damon. What did she do?!" he turned savagely,

"I'm being serious. Stop." He said, his eyes on fire with anger,

"She broke your-" he slammed her into the wall, his hand over her mouth

"Shut up." She blinked "I mean it Olivia. Katherine is a no go zone. What happened between us has nothing to do with you or anyone else." He let her go,

"She got you good didn't she." He closed his eyes, trying very hard not to explode in anger, "Let me guess, made you believe she loved you, you loved her, blah blah and then took off?"

"Look!" He turned looking at her, "I'm going out now! Yeah you've driven me from my own home! Happy now?!" He shouted slamming the door behind him as he went, a smile spread over her face.

"Very." She said looking at the sun which hung low in the sky…soon she would be gone.

* * *

**Ok, so i'm sorry it was a bit rubbish BUT please review and tell me what you think, don't be too harsh lol, ummm but the next chapter, which i HAVE written, i know you will all love it. It's...well...i'll let you read it. Ok so review and i will put the next chapter up quickly because i want to know what you think. **

**And OMG, For all of you that have watched the 'A few good men' preview thing, is it just me...or at about 0:17 - 0:18 when it says 'The Mystery' does it or does it not look like Olivia? I mean when i saw it i freaked out because i know it's probably just Damon kissing someone but it looks like how i imagined the scene in chapter three. And i know Olivia is from my mind just still...it's slightly Awesome....ANYHOWWW!**

** I also just wanted to say Damon and Olivia are meant to be slightly funny because of how they annoy each other but there is still an attraction and if that hasn't come out yet, just wait till the next chapter :p Peace out. x**


	7. Chapter 6: The Escape

**Ok so i really like this chapter, it's so far my favorite. Anyhow, i'll let you get on ;) **

* * *

Howl

Chapter Six

The Escape

Her eyes scanned the sky line from the window, the sun had almost set. Damon hadn't come back yet. Perfect. Her lips curled into a smile. Did he _honestly_ think she would stay when she had the option of leaving? She'd never feel the sun on her skin again if it meant getting away from Ethan. She would do anything to stay away from that man. Anything.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, her legs crossed and a frown on her face. She didn't understand. There was so much about his world that she just didn't understand. She felt a cold breeze brush past her arms and she turned to see him standing there,

"You're ok?" She smiled and he nodded walking towards her and sitting on the bed. She turned and pushed him backwards so he was lying on the bed and she lay next to him,

"Are you?"

"Yep…Damon explained like he usually does." Stefan laughed slightly and rolled onto his side so he was looking at her, she placed her hand on his cheek, "You're such a mystery." She whispered and he frowned gently

"I thought we talked about this..?"

"No," she laughed, her smile making him feel…weird "It's good." She moved forward, their eyes closing as they kissed. "Did I tell you how happy you make me?" she whispered, getting closer to him and letting him wrap his arms around her

"No…but I can guess," he said with a smile and she laughed, "You make me happy too…happier than I've been in years."

"Really? Well that's good." She laughed "Stefan I need you to promise me something."

"What?" he asked

"D-don't…" she paused "Don't leave me." He pulled away from her slightly

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you."

"I…it's just, you know with Katherine and Damon…I…I just don't want that to happen-" he looked her straight in the eye

"It won't." he tucked a strand if hair behind her ear "Elena I love you so much, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

She watched them from the tree by the house, she looked down and then up at the moon in the sky. She jumped down from the branches and began to walk; her bare feet against the cold concrete…not that she could feel it. Her heels hung from her hand as she walked. It was suddenly that she heard the music, her ears picking up what most people wouldn't. Some useless pop song that would probably end up annoying her, but right now it was music and it was rhythm and she wanted it. She moved fast, slicing through the air until she reached the back of a graveyard, hm…teen party. She pulled her shoes on and entered, immediately turning heads.

"Let's party." She said with a smile, she entered the group of dancing teenagers,

"Ahh what is this crap?" she said dancing up against someone, "Hey!" She shouted out to the DJ "Put on a good song!" Her eyes constricted and the DJ did as he was told, the sound blared from the speakers, the dance floor began to spin and the dancing became faster, the dancing more manic. Her presence created anarchy and she _loved it_. She turned, dancing with different boys every minute, her eyes luring them in as she span; she stopped suddenly seeing one boy. She smirked and walked, her eyes glued on him, her hands going to his chest

"And who are you?" he smiled slyly, his hands going to her hips,

"Tyler…who are you?" she smiled and laughed

"I'm someone you don't need to know." They danced, she dragged him to the middle of the group, turning and laying their hands all over each other, she turned, her back to him and closing her eyes, she grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist. The hands travelled up her chest and to her neck, "Steady on cowboy," she said and turned only for her eyes to widen and to take in an unneeded breath.

"Why? We were having _so_ much fun." She tried to run but he grabbed her around the waist keeping her there,

"Ah, Mr Salvatore I believe." She said slowly wrapping her arms around his neck so she was looking at him, his hands on her hips as they 'danced' but only they knew it was to keep her there,

"And there I was thinking you might stay where you were supposed too?"

"Well of course I wasn't going too when there are so many easy meals around."

"Have you-?"

"Not yet." He shook his head rolling his eyes

"What _am_ I going to do with you?" he said

"Hey, dude, I was dancing with the lady," Tyler suddenly realised he'd been hard done by and Damon looked at him

"Dude? Again with the dude, Honestly?"

"Hey that's so not cool, do you even want to dance with him?" He asked Olivia,

"Not really." She said laughing

"Ouch." Damon said looking at her, "That's not what you said the last time I asked you."

"The last time you asked me I was human," she said through gritted teeth,

"Fair point."

"I'm sorry _dude_, but this girls _all mine_." He said turning her around,

"Wrong answer," she said before grabbing the knife he had concealed in his jacket and stabbing him in the ribs, he made the sound of being winded and laughed

"You're such a bitch." He said pulling it out before anyone could see, she smiled and he looked at Tyler and grabbed her fore arm "Excuse us."

"I'll be right back," she said winking at him and blowing a kiss at him, Damon slammed her against a tree

"What do you think you're playing at Olivia?"

"What? I'm just having fun."

"Fun? Ok, well let's say, we'll go home and have fun. Inside. Locked inside." He said bluntly,

"Ah…" she said sarcastically thinking about it "Gosh, what a hard choice, stay and play, possibly, no defiantly, eat someone or go home with you…hm…it's tempting, really, but I chose here." She said before slipping under his arm and scampering back to the crowd and slinging her arms around Tyler who whooped at her return. He growled angrily stabbing the tree with the knife. He thought for a second watching her…nope, it had to be that. He walked slowly back through the crowd towards her, not letting her realise he was behind her,

"Seriously!" Tyler said angrily looking up "She doesn't want you!"

"Uh huh." Damon said before, without anyone seeing, injecting her with vervain in the back, her eyes widening, gasping in pain, he lowered his lips to her ear and said "I didn't want it to come to this." He looked at Tyler, "Hey, you look thirsty; you want to go get another drink?"

"Yeah. I want to get another drink." He said succumbing to Damon's control; Damon caught her as she fell sideways and lifted her into his arms,

"Right…home time." he said before moving through the crowd back towards the boarding house.

* * *

He closed the door with his foot, he began climbing the stairs, he walked across the landing and to his bedroom, opening the door and then dumping her on the bed. She groaned slightly,

"Olivia, Olivia, when are you gunna learn?" he asked with a sigh, he shut the door and then lifted her up again, pulling back the sheets and placing her between them. He drew them back over her and then pulled off his leather jacket, turning with his hands on his hips looking at her. His blue eyes scanned her and how awesome _she_ looked in his bed. He turned his head to the side with a slight frown "Huh…" he blinked confused but then rubbed the back of his head, going to the door and shutting it behind him.

She forced her eyes open, it hurt just to be awake but she had to get away. She pushed herself out of the bed, falling with a thump to the floor, she winced and everything _hurt_. She hated Vervain; it turned you into a venerable person, mind and body both affected. The only time she'd ever cried as a vampire was when she'd been injected with vervain. She pushed herself up, crawling on hands and knees to the door; she reached up for the door handle, her fingers slipping on the metal. She made a sound of annoyance and reached up further, hauling the door open, she used the door frame to stand up and almost stumbled forwards. She steadied herself and looked around with her moving vision; it was like being insanely drunk. She walked forwards, falling into the banister, her hands slamming against it. She closed her eyes, trying to regain some sort of normal feeling. Suddenly she heard a floor board creak, her eyes widened and her head snapped up,

"Oh my God…are you just never effected by anything?!" she growled at him and then ran forwards, going for the stairs; she reached the first stair and stopped, swaying violently at the top. She felt him grab her just before she fell

"NO!" She shouted, lashing out at him, as he tried to steady her, "NO! DAMON PLEASE!"

"Ok! Calm down!" He said holding her arms, trying to stop her from hitting him, "Calm down!" He said, his eyes locking onto hers "What is wrong with you?! Why are you trying to get away so badly?!" He said, frowning violently, he saw her blinking, trying to stay conscious,

"You don't understand!" she pleaded "Please! Just let me go!" he looked at her,

"I…I can't." she suddenly sunk to the floor and she began to cry, tears ripping down her cheeks, he kneeled down, "It can't be that bad..?" he said, she looked up at him,

"Can't it?!" She shouted "Can't it?!" she grabbed onto his shoulders, looking straight at him "You don't understand what it's like to have no control over yourself, he…he is always there. He keeps you like a prisoner…and he…he…" she couldn't bring herself to say it and instead she curled herself into a ball, her head on her knees, he frowned, his eyes scanning her back, he brushed her long hair aside and moved her top, he began uncovering something, his frown deepening as he pulled more material away.

"What..?" he said as he looked at the long scars in her skin, it was a letter, scored into her back as if it was butter, "Olivia what the hell is this?" she didn't answer so he grabbed her arms and pulled her up "Hey," he said "Listen to me," she was disorientated "What's the scar on you're back? You didn't have that before…I know." She laughed bitterly,

"It's too say we're his…he gives them too us before he turns us…so they stay. He can't get us mixed up with the others."

"Others?" he questioned confused, a frown on his face as he held her upright, she looked at him confused

"You…you really don't know what he is do you?" she said, his eyes scanned her "What did you think I meant when I said he didn't just bite us?" Damon shook his head, still confused,

"Well…I don't know…"

"Every time I'm with someone, all I feel is him." She said shaking her head "And the other people he gets to pay for it. I guess it's like a slave trade. Sex with a vampire…how fun." She spat out bitterly, Damon felt sick…he'd given Ethan a lot of girls…a lot of young girls. He never asked and never thought what they were for. "I'm so scared of him. I'm this animal…this monster that can't be controlled but Ethan? Ethan…he can control anyone he wants." Damon found himself becoming angry, Damon was a lot of things and sure he'd used girls but they'd always wanted him…he'd never _forced_ himself on them. He had more dignity than that.

"So…"

"I…please. I don't want to be that anymore…I can't be it anymore." She said, tears still fresh in her eyes, she looked at him, "Please don't make me." He swallowed, he had two options here, go against Ethan and what he was doing…or let him do it. "Please." She whispered, her eyes wide and looking at him, he ran his hand through her hair to her cheek,

"What am I doing?" he said shaking his head "This must be a death wish."

***

"It's time Olivia."

"What..?" Her eyes opened, she gasped sitting up and seeing Ethan, "No…no, no, no!"

"What? You thought Damon would help you?" Ethan laughed "Olivia…oh poor Olivia…how many times will you fall for his tricks? Damon Salvatore is nothing but a lair…you should know that…he's the reason you are what you are," he ran his hand down her cheek, she flinched

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, trying to lash out but something stopped her hands, she screamed seeing that she'd been chained to the wall, thick metal keeping her in place "No! Why are you doing this?!" She cried looking up at him

"Why? Because I'm trying to stop you running…you can't escape me Olivia, you never have and you _never will_." He hit her, sending her back into the wall with such force that she heard the crack of her ribs, she felt them automatically heal, "Now…I'm going to leave you in here to think about what you've done…" he said with a smile, she gasped, standing up trying to get to him

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" She screamed as he began to close the heavy iron door "NO! STOP!" She was screaming at him,

"You're going to be with me forever Olivia…you're never getting away from me again."

***

"OLIVIA!" She screamed jolting awake, she was looking at bright blue eyes and her whole body was shaking

"W-What the hell..?!" he said looking at her with a frown, "Stop screaming! My ears are hurting!"

"Oh my God you're going to give me to him aren't you?" She said shaking her head and scrambling out of the bed,

"What are you talking about?!" He said, "Ok, you've totally lost it."

"No! You've totally lost it thinking I could _ever_ trust you! How could I when you gave me up before!"

"Hey! That was different!" he said angrily getting up,

"How?!"

"Because I didn't know what Ethan was doing?!"

"YES YOU DID!" She thundered grabbing the nearest thing to her and throwing it at him, he caught it and walked forwards grabbing her wrists, she struggled against him but he shoved her backwards so she hit the bed, she punched him in the chest as he climbed onto the bed and then around the face, he tried to grab her arms but she hit out at him so he couldn't. He fought with her and found himself straddling her midriff, trying to stop her, she punched him across the face which caused him to fall off the bed. She bolted for the door but with one last growl of annoyance, he rugby tackled her, she yelped as they hit the wooden floor and she found him once again on top of her and holding her down.

"Would. You. STOP?!" He said, his eyes wide, eye brows furrowed "For God's sake!" He shook his head "What is wrong with you? I'm not going to hand you over to Ethan so just calm down!" She swallowed gritting her teeth and exhaling loudly

"Will you get off me?!" she hissed

"Well that depends. Are you going to hit me?" He asked annoyed

"Shut up and get off." He smirked

"To be honest I don't really want to." That was when she realised he wasn't wearing a shirt, she narrowed her eyes

"Don't make me hit you." She hissed

"_Love_ to see you try." She growled before using all her strength to turn the tables, she glued his wrists to the ground and he laughed "Oh you're one of a kind."

"And you're an arrogant ass." She said through gritted teeth,

"And you're a total bitch. Looks like we're square." He could've sworn he heard her teeth grind together, suddenly the door opened slowly, both turned their heads to look at Stefan who began to frown "Oh hey brother," Damon said with a smile

"Is uh…everything ok?" he asked, looking from Damon to Olivia,

"Yeah." Damon said with a nod "Everything alright with you?"

"…Yeah."

"Ok…bye." Damon said with a nod, Stefan shook his head before closing the door. "Where were we?"

"I was kicking you're ass." She said narrowing her eyes,

"Hm…alright." He said sarcastically and flipped her again but this time he was leaning on his elbow and looking at her "How many times do you reckon we're going to do this?"

"Until I break every bone in you're body?" she said with a questioning look, her head turned away from him, he laughed

"Hm…you're much more fun than Caroline."

"What?!" She shrieked, turning to face him, her eyes widened as he kissed her, he broke off, looking at her and then a small smile graced his face,

"What is wrong with you?!" she shouted, he laughed, "Get off me!"

"Alright, alright." He said pushing off the ground and standing up, she stood up, shaking her head,

"You're infuriating! You think you're so wonderful! You think every girl wants you! Well I don't want you!" she said walking to the door "And you know why?! Because I know! I know that you'll use me! You are no better than _them_! Those men. You are no better." She pulled the door open but it slammed shut, his hand above her head, she turned to look at him and he looked angry, more than she had ever seen him before.

"Never say I am one of them Olivia. Because I'm not. I have _never_ forced a girl. They _always_ want _me_. Women are as bad as men! And no I'm not saying what happened to you was right but not every man is the same." She looked at him with daggers in her eyes,

"Yes they are." She hissed, they came face to face "Every single one."

"Oh you annoy me." He said narrowing his eyes

"Men do not feel Damon. Men _cannot _feel…especially vampires." He forced her shoulders against the walls roughly,

"Don't tell me I can't feel. Ever." He said "I chose not to feel because I can't take it. Not after you're brilliant friend Katherine."

"I knew it!" She said "I knew she broke you!"

"Yes she did break me and you know what? I will _never_ feel for a woman like that again!"

"Well good!" she said

"Well fine!" they were silent for a moment, teeth gritted, both angry, not moving and just staring at each other. Suddenly they locked onto each other, kissing each other passionately; he ran his hand into her hair, walking her backwards, her back hitting the chest of draws. She dragged her nails down his bare back; she looked up as he kissed down her neck, his lips soft against her skin. She took in a breath and for the first time in years she felt...She felt alive.

* * *

**Awwwwwww, well how uh, sweet? I dunno if some of it was a little bit too cheesy? I tried my hardest to make it not that fluffy, but in the end of it all i'm a sucker for romance. Yeah, Olivia got her kick ass reputation back in this one, only to be brought down a peg or too by our favorite vampire anyhow, please review, tell me what you thought. Peace out. x**


	8. Chapter 7: The Night After

**Hello once again, sorry it's been ages...school work that what not. Hope you like it. X**

* * *

Howl 

Chapter Seven

The Night After

Her eyes opened slowly, she blinked in confusion and she was in a bed that smelt like someone she'd forgotten a long time ago. She also felt a weight on her waist; she drew the covers up to look at what it was and saw an arm. She turned her head slowly to see the man and was met with the face of somebody she knew.

She smiled and turned, her beautiful eyes watching him, he was an amazingly good looking man; his features were lovely, his hair and his eyes…his expression. He was beautiful. She knew he wasn't perfect but neither was she and what made him Damon were his imperfections. She reached out a slender hand and brushed the hair in his eyes aside, he made a sound, frowning gently and then blinking, his eyes opening. They looked at each other for a second, not moving before Damon said

"Well this is weird."

"I know!" She laughed and began to move but he dragged her back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist,

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Ah," she laughed smiling, "I'm glad someone does."

"Well that's just bitchy." He sighed, his head buried in her shoulder

"Well…you were arrogant enough to think I enjoyed it," he was suddenly on top of her, pressing her wrists into the mattress again but this time it was playful.

"Oh really? So you _didn't_ enjoy it?"

"Well…it was average." She joked, pulling a face, he raised an eyebrow

"Was it _really_? Well…I'm going to have to try harder this time."

"…this time?" he smirked as he pulled the sheets over them and she laughed.

"That's just weird." Elena whispered as her and Stefan listened, ears pressed to the door

"I think this is weirder." Stefan said, referring to the fact they were listening at the door,

"I know but…is…is Damon…" she paused "Happy?"

"I guess so…"

* * *

"Wow…" Stefan suddenly smiled,

"And to be honest…I think we should leave them to it."

"…why?" she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes

"Because…it means I get you _all to myself_." He said, she giggled as he took her by the hand and they ran to his room.

* * *

He watched the people around him, everyone that knew who he was gave him a wide birth, their eyes shifting over to him constantly just in case he didn't want them there. The club's music played in the back ground; he sat by the bar, his eyes focused on the wooden surface.

"What do you want?" he smiled slowly, lifted his head to look at her, she hadn't changed in the years that had passed but then again…neither had he.

"It's a pleasure to see you." She said nothing, her perfect eyebrow rising,

"Don't waste my time. What do you want?" she questioned her legs crossing, one over the other.

"How long are you in town?"

"A couple of days."

"You're…ever so near mystic falls-"

"Honestly, I knew you weren't the brightest but this?" She laughed shaking her head "I believe you're going into a feared territory." She laughed and turned her head to look at him,

"Perhaps but you know I _live _for the danger."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly. What is it you want…I'm a busy woman and I can't be bothered with you."

"Well, well, well, I would've thought you wanted to know what I had to say, especially as it concerns someone you…well I wouldn't say _care_ about." He raised the glass to his lips taking a sip of alcohol and looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was interested. He smiled.

"So you found her again did you?" She said shaking her head, she didn't look happy, more pissed off, her dark eyes glaring at him, sharp and bright.

"Of course I did, I think you're forgetting that she wants to be found."

"I know what she wants and she wants you to leave her alone." The man laughed shaking his head

"No she doesn't, she's like every other woman in the world…she wants a man dominating her." The sound of the thump of the wood made him roll his eyes, looking at the long pointed hair pin that had been jabbed through his hand, he sighed, pulling it out of his skin and handing it back to her. He flexed his hand, letting it heal, "Anyway." He coughed slightly, "Someone has gotten involved and you see, I asked him to look after her for a couple of days, you know…keep her under lock and key but I stayed behind to watch…to make sure. But…Olivia's a very persuasive girl…and I don't think he's going to be all that willing to give her back."

"And this man…" she said, not at all surprised "Has he black hair, blue eyes..?"

"Naturally."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Well…I would have thought you wouldn't be ok with her taking what is," he paused thinking "Rightfully yours." She fixed him with a look,

"When you say persuasive..?"

"I mean persuasive." He watched something come over her. Katherine had never been one to be upset over Damon Salvatore but when someone, someone she considered a friend, decided to take him, that wasn't ok. Because in the end of it…he was _hers_.

* * *

Olivia frowned gently, swallowed and winced…she hadn't eaten in almost three days and she'd been injected with more vervain than she should have been, if she didn't feed soon she'd lose consciousness. She turned over and looked at him, he was getting dressed.

"Damon." She said his name and he turned around; he was standing with jeans on and was just about to pull a black t-shirt over his head,

"Yeah?" he asked,

"I need…I need to eat." She saw him register this and he looked at the floor before pulling the t-shirt over his head,

"Sure you're not just going to run away on me?" she looked at him pointedly

"No. No I'm not going to run away." She closed her eyes

"I feel really…" she paused thinking "Weak." She sounded surprised at herself, he moved towards her, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands running up her legs,

"I'm gunna do something I haven't done for years so…listen closely." She opened one eye and looked up at him, her head supported by her hand, he exhaled loudly,

"I'm sorry." She felt herself frowning

"…why…?"

"Because I know how much vervain hurts." She nodded, her eyes sweeping around, she wasn't good at the sentimental forgiving crap and she knew he defiantly wasn't,

"Uh…its fine I guess. You did what you had to." He nodded, "…anything else?"

"Nope…that's defiantly it."

"Great!" she said getting out of bed and beginning to pull clothes on "We need to go out because I'm so hungry I could eat a whole congregation." Damon looked at her with a smirk

"…Is that rumour true?" she turned looking at him and a huge smile spread over her face

"Well…that's for me to know." She swung around the door and into the bathroom, he smirked and shook his head slightly before a small frown came to his face, something was digging into his hip, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what was inside. He blinked, the sliver glinting as it caught the light. Olivia's locket. His eyes travelled slowly to the shut door and then back to the locket, he thought for a second, his eyes narrowing slightly before carefully wrapping the chain around the locket and pushing it back into his pocket.

* * *

They climbed out of his car, he walked around it, people passing them, glancing at the car, her, him…her. Damon raised an eyebrow and placed his arm around her waist, she laughed,

"Damon…" she began playfully "Are you telling me you're marking you're territory?"

"Defiantly." He said with a smirk and she laughed kissing him as they walked into the bar.

***

"Is that…is that _Damon_?" It was Bonnie that spoke, squinting to look at the couple that had just walked in, she looked to Elena who was trying her hardest not to laugh, Stefan stood behind her, his hands wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her head. "So, who's that?"

"His new lady," Elena said with a laugh, "She's been around for a while…but they only just got together."

"Oh my God…is that the girl from the other night?!" Caroline exclaimed shrilly, "Oh my God it is!!" She didn't look happy. "Well," she said turning back around "Obviously they are a well suited couple. King asshole and Queen Bitch."

"That's true…" Bonnie said watching as the two approached the bar, they stood, laughing and smiling… "Is Damon _generally_ smiling…as in, not smirking?"

"It's weird isn't it?" Stefan said, taking his head off Elena's to look at his brother "I haven't seen him like that in years."

"He doesn't even know her." Caroline said shaking her head and crossing her arms "She's been here for what? A couple of weeks?!"

"That's long enough for two people to connect Caroline." Elena said with a smile,

"Well he isn't in it for connecting…its Damon. All he wants is sex."

"Well I dunno with this one…" Elena said shaking her head, "They fit well together."

"Fit well together?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow, she suddenly stood up,

"W-wait what are you doing?" Elena said watching her

"Going to speak to them."

"Why?!"

"Why not?" she said with a smile and marched towards them. Olivia was laughing about something as she stood arms folded.

"Hey Damon." Damon looked at her

"Oh…why?" he said with a frown

"Just wanted to know who you're new friend was." Caroline's eyes looked Olivia up and down glaring

"Oh right…" Damon said and he and Olivia exchanged glances before Olivia laughed a little turned around,

"My names Olivia…and you are?"

"Caroline…yeah, you were hitting on my boyfriend about a week or so ago…in here."

"Oh was i?" Olivia said with a nod, "Well thanks for the heads up." Olivia turned back around but Caroline hadn't finished,

"Excuse me."

"Ah…Caroline…Go away!" Damon said, his eyes wide in annoyance,

"I'm sorry _Olivia_ but I expect an apology!"

"Well…" Olivia looked at her with a charming smile "Expect away." Caroline grabbed Olivia's wrist and Olivia froze, Damon saw the anger before it came,

"Hey Caroline. You really don't want to do that." He said taking hold of Caroline's upper arms and dragging her forcibly away from Olivia who raised her head, her teeth gritting, her eyes growing darker as she looked at Caroline who's eyes widened in fear slightly, Damon turned Caroline around and looked at her "You're gunna want to STOP bothering her. Really." He said his eyes fixed on hers, "Now, run back to you're little friends." He let her go with a little push and she blinked, turning backwards and walking quickly to Elena and Bonnie. Elena watched this all unfold and walked towards Caroline who was rubbing the tops of her arms. Suddenly Olivia's eyes locked with her own and they stood staring at each other for a moment. She saw Olivia's lips move as she asked Damon something; he glanced at Elena too and shrugged shaking his head.

***

"Why does she look so much like Katherine?"

"I have no idea." He paused thinking "And she's a Gilbert. It just doesn't make any sense."

"What so she's not even related to Katherine?"

"Apparently not…well that's what Stefan says.

"Well Stefan's lying." She said looking up at Damon and turning to him, "That' girl is most defiantly related to Katherine…she can't look _that_ much like her and not be."

"Right…so you're saying that Elena is defiantly related to Katherine and Stefan lied?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why would he lie?" she looked at him, her bright bottle green eyes staring at him

"Simple. If she is…you'd want her." Damon looked at Olivia; a smile grew on her face "You _do_ want her."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me Damon. We had sex, we're not married. You can tell me the truth."

"Yeah we had sex which was _a-mazing _by the way and I'm not lying. I don't want Elena. I'm not into all this mushy stuff but the point stands that we are more than too people that just had sex." Olivia exhaled gently closing her eyes,

"Tell me something." She said and then opened her eyes, looking straight at him "If what we have is more than that…would you choose me over Katherine?" he looked at her, his eyes sharp as he remained silent, She laughed. "Taking that as a no." she picked her drink up from the bar and walked away from him, going to sit in a cubicle. She sat and he was suddenly there, sitting opposite the table from her,

"Me and Katherine…we're…" he paused thinking "We were something we shouldn't have been, I was in awe by her, the very thought of her made me weak at the knees. She was my first experience with a vampire and I just remember thinking how she amazed me…she was this…beautiful, hot, raging woman that was interested in _me_. I fell in love with her. What man wouldn't?"

"There aren't many men that have said no to Katherine…"

"Oh tut tut, you make her sound like a common whore."

"She is a common whore." He raised an eyebrow

"1, I thought she helped you and 2, as opposed to who…you?"

"1, Yeah she did, but that doesn't make her not a whore and 2, I don't fuck my food…she does." She took a swig from the beer bottle and looked at him, "You know her Damon. Probably better than anyone else." She looked down and swallowed,

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, frowning slightly,

"She's not a good person Damon. She really isn't." he looked at her with his cold blue eyes and said with a small sad smile,

"I know." He leaned forward then so only she could hear him "But what makes you think I am?" she smirked

"I didn't say anything about you…or me for that matter."

* * *

She could feel the lights on her back as she danced, her breathing became heavy as her head started to spin, she stopped suddenly, the world going in slow motion and her eyes flickered as she blinked. Her eyes became heavy and she looked around at the world around her, she suddenly couldn't remember how she got here. There was someone walking away from her, he looked over his shoulder at her but then back around, she blinked and her hand went to her neck, her eyes widened and she began to scream but no body could hear her over the music.

* * *

"Feeling better?" he asked, as his hands snaked around her waist, his lips kissing her neck, she smiled

"Yes…I feel so much better." She suddenly turned, grabbing him and forcing him against the wall,

"I'm quite powerful…it's so much better than being weak." He smirked as she ran her nails down his chest, "Do you like independent women Damon?"

"I like ones that can look after themselves yes…" he said smiling down at her, his hand going to the back of her neck and kissing her passionately before breaking off "But I still like to have the upper hand."

"Well unfortunately, so do I." a sly smile spread over her face and he laughed, placing his hands on her waist,

"Don't you get tired of being so domineering?"

"Nope…don't you?"

"Never." He whispered narrowing his eyes slightly "And unfortunately for you, I'm not one of your usual guys that you can manipulate." He suddenly grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder, she shrieked in surprise and growled, her nails digging into his shoulder

"What are you doing?" she said sharply,

"We're going home…" he said, she didn't miss the humour in his voice

"…Why?"

"Because." He said pausing "If I hadn't of stopped you, you would have killed that girl."

"So? I'm starving!"  
"You've had two people tonight. One's dead and the other is probably freaking out somewhere."

"Why the hell does it matter Damon?!" She said angrily punching him in the back,

"Because." She frowned suddenly,

"Why…why'd you want to keep me weak?" he said nothing and she frowned and hit him again "Damon!" She said forcibly "Why do you want me to still stay under the influence of vervain?!" He suddenly dropped her and she hit the floor in front of him, he kneeled down looking at her,

"Stop moaning." He shook his head rolling his eyes "I'm trying to save you from yourself Olivia. This is a small town. That means people will notice if a lot of people die." She stood up glaring at him

"It's not that is it," she said viciously "Is this what you like Damon? Do you like having control over people?! Because you know as well as I do, with me weaker I can't fight you off!"

"Well yeah, that's a bonus." He shrugged and she made a sound of disgust before walking away, he grabbed her arm "Hey. Come on Liv, calm down."

"No!" she shrieked throwing her arm from him "You can't just control me Damon! I already had enough of that! I want to be me; I don't want to be pinned down by some guy!"

"I'm not pinning you down." He said raising an eyebrow "You need to calm down. I'm doing this to protect you but you're not listening to what I'm saying. There are people here who look for vampires Olivia. They _know_. If you kill a lot of people they _will _hunt you and kill you." She looked at him suspiciously

"I don't know whether to trust you or not…with me weak it's easy for Ethan to take me."

"Will you quit worrying about that? I'm not going to let it happen ok?" She looked at the ground and he rolled his eyes walking towards her and placing his finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up towards him. "Listen to me." He was being sincere, "I promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You promised me that once before and look what happened."

"Olivia." He looked straight at her "_Trust me_."

* * *

**Not crazy about this chapter but it makes sense so there we go :) Hope you liked it, reviews pleaseeeeeeeeee X peace out.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

**Heeeey guys, it's time for the next chapter and ohhhh the drama's heating up again in this one. Remember to tell me what you think! **

* * *

Howl

Chapter Eight

The Beginning of the End

"You have one of the most interesting eye colours in the whole world."

"Uh huh…well…yours are an eye watering blue which is making this harder." She said, "I've never played this before."

"Ah…the mighty staring contest…" Damon said with a smirk,

"I think I'm gunna lose."

"Yeah. Well I am awesome that these." She let out a laugh

"You're so arrogant."

"But ya love it baby," he said raising an eyebrow and smirking,

"Well…now I _refuse _to lose."

"Do you?" he asked and suddenly he'd pushed himself forward on the sofa, she blinked in surprise and he smiled smugly,

"Cheat." She said, he let a smile spread slowly over his face and then he kissed her, she laughed under his lips, they were sitting on the sofa, well at least they had been, now she was sitting on it and he was leaning above her. She broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers, she had her eyes closed still, a small smile on her face, biting her lip, "I don't think anyone could beat you're kisses."

"I've had a lot of practice." He said and laughed as she opened her eyes and said

"Man whore." He smiled but this time it wasn't a smirk, this time the smile dropped from his face and his hand came to her face, tracing her jaw line lightly, his eyes sincere, surveying her and taking in every inch of her face. "Oh Damon…don't tell me you're suddenly becoming romantic." He smiled a little

"Maybe…" she let her beautiful smile break over her face and looked up at him,

"Do you want to know how long it's been since I've enjoyed being with a guy?"

"A week?"

"That didn't last long." She said bluntly, he laughed slightly

"Sorry, alright I'll go back to being romantic."

"Fifty years." His eyes widened slightly in surprise

"Wow…that's…" he paused "That's a very long time."

"I know." She blinked and then looked up at him, "I think I'm getting there." He looked at her in question and she smiled a little "In trusting you." He smiled and kissed her forehead before laying back on the sofa and taking her with him so she was laying on top of him, her right cheek and hand pressed against his chest, one of his arms tucked behind his head, propping himself up. They stayed silent for a while, just happy to be in the presence of another person who understood, but Damon broke the silence saying quietly,

"I'm not all bad." Her eyes were closed and she whispered,

"I know."

* * *

He was walking; he'd gone out to find Stefan who'd rung him. He wanted to _talk_. Stefan never wanted to _talk_. Not to Damon anyway. He moved through the forest, it was easier to go that way because it was quicker. He wasn't on edge, he was a vampire, in these woods he was the most dangerous thing…at least that's what he thought. But he wasn't betting on what was going to happen next.

Elena took a deep breath and turned the door hand with her slender fingers, it squealed slightly but the door finally opened revealing the hall way. She walked in, her eyes looking around the place; she let out a breath and swallowed, carefully stepping into the house.

"H-hello?" she almost whispered,

"You're Elena right?" she jumped out of her skin, turning to look at the front door, she was leaning on it, her arms crossed, her long urban hair was messy but looked as though she wanted it that way.

"Oh…uh, where's Damon?"

"What?" she said with a frown but then shrugged, Olivia watched her back away slightly, her eyes flicking to the window, she was looking for an escape route. "He went out."

"Oh. Ok. Uh, I'll go-"

"No." Olivia said suddenly, she watched Elena's muscles tense, "Oh stop freaking out I'm not going to hurt you." She rolled her eyes pushing off the door and into the living room "I wanted to ask you why you look so much like Katherine." Elena turned looking at her retreating back; Olivia sat in an arm chair, one leg crossed over the other, arms draped over both arms. Her piercing eyes locking onto Elena.

"I…I don't know. I'm a Gilbert." Olivia's eyes narrowed

"You're lying aren't you?" Elena blinked,

"Why are you here?" Elena asked carefully "What do you want from him?"

"You're kidding right?" Olivia said with a smile "I was brought here and now I'm sticking around."

"Exactly. If I was imprisoned by someone like Damon I'd run as far as I could." She paused taking a step forward "Which makes me think…you've got to be here for a reason."

"Well then. Maybe you should stop thinking." She said turning her head to the side, Elena suddenly saw Damon mirrored in her, the slight threat to her voice, the way she moved, looked…the constant hunger in her eyes. It all reminded her of him. They really were alike.

"What are you looking for exactly? I know Damon's a cold hearted idiot but I think you could easily hurt him if you wanted too." A small smile came to Olivia's lips,

"Sure he didn't put you up to this?"

"No…as I said, I was looking for him." Olivia was suddenly standing looking at Elena, she wasn't taller than Elena but she also wasn't shorter, they were about the same height, about the same frame, the only difference being that one was an animal and the other wasn't.

"I'm guessing you care about him?" she asked

"Me and Damon…we're…we just have a connection."

"Aw…poor Stefan." Olivia said with a smile, Elena shook her head

"No. Not like that. I love Stefan."

"Yet you were _looking_ for Damon." She said with a smile across her perfect lips "You know a girl can get suspicious Elena."

"I love Stefan. If it came to it I'd leave Damon in the dirt to save Stefan."

"Good to know." She said quietly, "I don't expect you to understand why I'm here Elena because you don't know me. You don't know what I am or why I do what I do."

"Do you even care about him?" she asked with a frown, she saw the small shock register over Olivia's face and the girl blinked, swallowing, Olivia said nothing "…Did he do something to you? Damon I mean…did he ever…" Elena paused

"More than you know Honey." She said but she wasn't smiling,

"You…are you trying to get revenge on Damon?" Elena gasped slightly, her eyes wide, Olivia looked straight at her,

"I could hurt him with one flick of my finger. Listen Elena. If I wanted revenge on Damon I would have already committed it. Have you ever thought perhaps I just want what everyone else wants?" she paused and for the first time Elena saw something in her eyes other than a blank emotion like hate…it was…fear "I want to feel safe." Elena blinked in surprise and then frowned slightly, she couldn't work this girl out…God she really was like Damon. Suddenly Olivia's eyes widened and she rushed forward, Elena's eyes widened and she gasped in fright as Olivia grabbed her arm and began pulling her backwards. Elena tried to wrench her arm away from Olivia but Olivia wasn't looking at her, she was looking at someone in the doorway. Elena also noticed that Olivia was standing slightly in front of her…was Olivia protecting her? She turned and her eyes widened as a tall man walked slowly into the boarding house. Elena looked down at the hand wrapped around her arm. The hand was shaking.

"Olivia…" he said softly with a smile, he turned his gaze slowly to Elena and his eye brow twitched up "You're not Katherine…"

"No…I'm not Katherine…" Elena said, the man's lips curled into a smile and Elena felt a shiver go up her spine,

"Well…I guess we are where she came from. So who are you?"

"Stop talking to her." Olivia said taking a step forward, "Leave her out of this. She's one of the Salvatore brother's. Leave her."

"Oh but Olivia," he said with a smile "I can hear her heart beat thumping in her veins, I can already _taste_ her." He whispered,

"No." Olivia said fiercely,

"Why you protecting her Liv?" he said turning his head to the side Olivia looked him dead in the eyes,

"Because. She's how I used to be. I know what it turns us into." She said and she shook her head "I won't let you do it to someone else."

"Well…unfortunately, you don't have a choice." And suddenly he moved, he shoved Olivia and she smashed into the window, the glass crashing into her skin. Elena screamed taking a step backwards but Ethan grabbed her and bit into her neck, Olivia cried in anger and with all her strength ran at Ethan and rugby tackled him to the floor, smashing him into the wall, her eyes on fire. He laughed and grabbed her wrist, he bent it backwards and she screamed as her wrist made a sharp snap. He grabbed her by the neck,

"Oh Olivia…when are you going to learn?" he asked with a sigh, tears of pain were in her eyes and she whimpered in pain as he pulled it back again, Elena lay on the floor, unconscious with blood dripping down her neck. "Just stay quiet and let me finish this…ok?" she gritted her teeth

"I WON'T LET YOU!" She shouted and she grabbed the fire poker and thrust it through his stomach and into the wall behind. He didn't even flinch. Her eyes wide, body shaking she backed away and shook her head as he rose his eyebrows

"Well…that will give you solitary confinement for a while." She looked down at Elena and before she could even think about it she grabbed Elena's body and fled from the house.

* * *

Damon suddenly stopped. Someone was watching him. His eyes travelled around the clearing. The moon made shadows appear everywhere; the sky was a midnight blue, the stars twinkling at him above the trees. He turned to see the mist, creeping around him. He suddenly turned his eyes forward and felt himself take in a breath. She stood there. As beautiful as she had been the first time he'd laid eyes on her all those years ago. He said nothing.

"Don't just stand there watching." She said, her eyes were cold. Not bright as they had been. But something about her in the moonlight was ghostly, the way she stood. The way her red lips shone in the moon light, her brown hair in soft curls around her.

"Katherine?" he said her name as a question and as small smile curled onto her lips.

"The one and only." He couldn't move, the breath frozen in his throat. _He could not move_. "What have you been doing Damon?" she asked moving her head to the side, "Playing with little Olivia?" his teeth gritted. She took slow steps forwards, moving towards him, "Playing with the little girl that looks _just like me_?" he said nothing but remained staring at her "Oh please Damon. Don't look at me like that."

"You weren't in the tomb." He said shaking his head, she went forward but he took a step backwards

"…And?" she asked with a smile

"And…you could've found me."

"Yes. Yes I could have. But…you needed to learn."

"Learn?" he said and then laughed "You're full of yourself aren't you."

"Don't pretend you don't want me Damon. I can _feel _it. How long have you been looking for a way to open that tomb? Been looking to _save_ me?" she was in front of him, slowly drawing her arms around his neck, she whispered, her teeth dragging over her lips "How long has it been?" she asked

"A long time." He said. He was not happy. He was not happy to see her. It surprised even him that all he felt was…anger. "Shouldn't you be looking for my brother?" he asked, she smiled

"Why would I do that?"

"You know why."

* * *

She stopped. She quickly laid Elena down on the ground and turned, looking around for Ethan, she blinked, brushing her hair from her eyes and looking down that Elena.

"Hey," she said "Hey, wake up!" She sniffed, getting rid of the burning behind her eyes and then saw the outline of a phone in Elena's pocket, she pulled it out and quickly looked through the contacts, she found Damon's name and pressed dial. She waited on edge, her eyes wide, "Answer. Answer. Answer." She said over and over again, biting her perfect nails, she swore loudly when it went to answer phone. There was only one other person she could turn to. Stefan.

***

He was suddenly there, Olivia stood as he ran forward, going to his knees at Elena's side and saying her name, his hands cupping her face, trying to get her to wake up.

"What did you do?!" He shouted and she shook her head

"It was Ethan. You need to get her out of here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I tried!" She said shaking her head, Stefan frowned…she was telling the truth.

"S-Stefan?" his head snapped back to Elena who'd opened her eyes, her hand going to his shirt,

"Oh my God, Elena…" he said his hand stroking her hair, she was pale, her eyes half open, he pulled her up into his arms, "You're going to be ok, you haven't lost to much blood…Elena can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes," she whispered her eyes closing, "She s-saved my life Stefan. She saved…my life." he turned to Olivia, Elena's head fell against him as she fell unconscious again,

"I need to take her home. Now. You need to ring Damon. He needs to finish this."

"I tried." She said, her eyes wide "He didn't pick up." He looked at her

"Try again."

"No." she looked up slowly "I'll go. I'll…I'll lead him away! Stefan listen to me. I know that you don't trust me. That you don't know me, that-"

"You saved her from him. That's enough for me." He said nodding and she nodded looking down

"I won't let him do it to someone else…I _refuse_ to let him do to someone else." He nodded again

"I promise you, because you've done this for her that I will try my best to keep him away from you ok?" she nodded

"Thank you." He nodded

"Stay here-" she shook her head

"He'll find me." She swallowed and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at him dead in the eye "I have to run." She bit her lip "Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him i…" she trailed off, her mouth open slightly trying to say something but she couldn't say it "Tell him thank you…for making me feel again."

"No…you can't leave." Stefan said shaking his head with a frown "You…you made him better." She laughed

"I don't know about that." She smiled beautifully and he could see the tears in her eyes…wow…she did feel "I'm better on my own anyway. I-I hurt less people."

"I can't stop you from leaving but I'll ask you to reconsider…I think for the first time in years you made him forget about her…"

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you think?! I liked this chapter, but then again i always like the chapters that have a bit more umph to them, anyhow do review me won't you? Please? Ha peace out x**


	10. Chapter 9: The Face Off

**Sorry for this being SO late, this chapter's really short but the next one will be up in literally a second or so because i felt bad about being away for so long. Um, please review both chapters because you love me...Enjoy. **

* * *

Howl

Chapter Nine

The Face Off

She ran, faster than she ever had done before, branches snagged at her skin as she went but her skin quickly healed. Just like every other time…when she was starting to have a good time, starting to call somewhere home, Ethan came along and decided to wreck it all. Every. Time. But Olivia was strong; she didn't know what all this crying was about! _Pull yourself together!_ She thought angrily, Ethan wouldn't get her. No he wouldn't. If she had to keep running until the ends of the earth she would. She'd never stop running.

_But she was tired of running._

No! She couldn't think like that! She wouldn't be under Ethan's control anymore. She had to RUN! She urged her legs onwards, sprinting across the landscape. Suddenly her eyes widened and she skidded to a halt, almost smashing into part of a brick wall. She gasped, taking a step backwards…she'd been here before; her eyes scanned the entrance to the old Salvatore grounds. She blinked; the moon was shinning down on her and the ruins around her. She frowned suddenly, taken aback by what she was seeing. It was Damon. He was on the ground, lying and not moving, she frowned, confused and her eyes picked up on the long, red, marks in his skin, they looked like claw marks.

"Damon…" she said his name but of course he didn't hear her. She swallowed and began running forward over the hundreds of dead leaves strew across the ground. She reached him and put her hand to his face,

"How nice of you to join us." She jumped, turning her head and seeing Katherine

"Katherine?" she frowned "What are you doing here?" Katherine advanced forward, Olivia swallowed, slightly protecting Damon,

"Well…I was bored," she laughed biting her lip "Who knew I still had so much control over him." Olivia blinked and turned looked down Damon who was unconscious. She frowned, not understanding, "You know you've been a bad girl Liv," she laughed slightly, circling the two younger vampires "I had fun last time…annoying Ethan, of course it was fun but this?" she raised her eyebrow "No. This isn't fun." She exhaled loudly, Olivia looked at Damon who opened his eyes, squinting slightly and looking up at her, "He's mine Liv. And you know? It's a little disrespectful, you going and stealing my man…" Katherine tutted and shook her head "Now, unfortunately, Damon's got himself into a little bit of trouble with Ethan, so I did a deal."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Olivia said looking up at Katherine,

"Well. I get to keep an eye on my Damon for him and…well he gets you." Olivia gritted her teeth and she felt Damon's hand curl around hers, keeping her anchored to him

"No."

"No?" Katherine laughed "I don't think I _gave_ you a choice did I?" Olivia's eyes glanced back to Damon who was attempting to wake himself up, "Oh I wouldn't worry about him, he sold you out anyway."

"She's lying." He breathed,

"He lied to you." She said with a wicked smile. "You're just a broken little girl aren't you? To be honest, vampires like you need someone to rule over them. Someone like Ethan." Suddenly a ring tone sounded and Katherine looked down at her pocket, "Speak of the devil." She turned and walked away from them, flipping her phone open and Olivia looked down at Damon,

"What has she done to you? Why can't you move?" he groaned slightly and sat up with her help,

"Guess," he grumbled and she nodded

"Vervain."

"You got it." He looked at her exhaling gently and hissed "You need to go."

"I'm not leaving you here on your own. Not with bitch of the millennium."

"You…" he winced in pain "Have to go. Now. Or I won't be able to find you again. You know Ethan's is getting tired of you running away." Damon looked her in the eye "He's going to chain you up Olivia."

"But-"

"Oh for Gods sake! Go already!" He hissed angrily "You're so damn stubborn!"

"What like you then?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, leaning on the back of his elbows,

"Oh ha. Ha." She smiled

"I'll come back for you." He looked at her with a sad knowing smile

"No you won't." her smile fell as she looked at him, "What have you always been best at Olivia? Running away." She looked down…he knew. He knew she was going to run away. He knew she was leaving him.

"Trust me." She whispered

"Words aren't enough for me…" He shrugged slightly and she looked at him, "I think we both know, as soon as I give the word…you're out of here." She looked down, away from his eye line, she closed her eyes then, "Get out of here already." He said quietly, she suddenly looked up and pushed herself forward, kissing him passionately, her hands on his cheeks, her eyes shut tightly as if it was the first and last time she'd ever touch him.

* * *

**Ok...so it was a bit rubbish but only because it's like a filler chapter, next one is awesome! I can't wait. Review this one please....Peace out. **


	11. Chapter 10: The Betrayal

**Ok, next chapter, this one gets interesting! It's time for a little action. Remember Review because you really want to.**

* * *

Howl

Chapter Ten

The Betrayal

It was so sudden, she'd gotten up to leave, to begin running again and it had happened. She'd seen his eyes widen and his mouth begin to open to shout something but the poker was shoved all the way through her chest. She drew in a shaking, low breath, looking down at the iron pole sticking through her body.

"NO!" Damon shouted as she fell forwards to her hands and knees,

"Relax," Ethan said, yanking the poker out of her body, she collapsed to the ground, "I didn't stake her…" Damon ignored Ethan and hauled himself up, he moved forwards, grabbing her under the arms and hauling her up and away from Ethan, his arms around her waist, keeping her standing from the shock that was running through her body. He faced both Ethan and Katherine who'd turned around realising Ethan had come back and there was no longer any need for their phone conversation. "I'm tired of this game Damon. You've had your fun now give her back."

"What?" Damon laughed "You think I'm just going to give her back after what she told me you did?!"

"What I did?" Ethan said raising an eyebrow and sighing impatiently,

"How many girls did I give you?!" He said angrily

"A lot. What has this got to do with-"

"And I never asked what they were for. I never asked because I felt that I didn't need to. I didn't think you would be that sick."

"Damon." He smiled slightly "I run a business, you brought me my products. She was just another human. Get over it."

"No she wasn't!" He said gritting his teeth "Because if she was just another one why did you turn her?!"

"I turned her because it meant I had a very good looking whore forever." She suddenly launched herself at him, Damon, weakened from the vervain was unable to hold her back and she snarled, slamming him in the chest with her fist, he stood. Steady as a rock. "Now Olivia. How many times do I have to tell you, punching me isn't a good idea." He grabbed her wrists and she screamed in pain as he snapped them in two, Damon winced as she sunk to the ground, his hands still around her shattered wrists. With a bone shivering crack he snapped them back into place and yanked her up. "Right. We'll be taking our leave now."

"No!" She growled, kicking him and getting him to let go,

"Olivia," he sighed "I'm tired of this game,"

"I couldn't care less." She spat walking backwards

"Well, I didn't want it to come to this but it seems it has." He said and out of his pocket he drew a gun and with speed ran at Damon and placed it on his chest where Damon's heart would be,

"ETHAN!" Katherine thundered "Not part of the deal."

"Shut up." He snarled at her without even glancing at her and she gritted her teeth, "Now," he said, his voice dangerously low "Unless you want your dear friend Damon to end up with a wooden bullet through his heart you'll get THE FUCK OVER HERE!" He shouted and she jumped, Damon's head was thumbing, he couldn't see properly and he was summoning every ounce of strength he had just to stand. Suddenly there was a rush of air and Damon was pulled out of the way, Ethan fired but it hit nothing and it seemed that Damon had disappeared; Olivia took her chance and bolted, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

"Damon." Damon looked up at his brother

"Oh so you've taken to saving my life now?"

"Well, if anyone's going to kill you it'll be me."

"Touché." He leaned against a tree, "Katherine…decided it would be a good idea to inject me with vervain."

"Ah…"

"Did you give her that idea because the amount of people beginning to do this is starting to piss me off."

"Nope. But she was here…she does know about the herb."

"…damn it." He grumbled, Stefan proceeded to drag his phone out of his pocket, "What are you doing Stefan? This is no time to call Elena!" Stefan rose his eyebrow

"I'm calling Olivia."

"On what?! Since when has Olivia owned a phone?" Damon retorted,

"She still has Elena's phone."

"Give me the phone."

"You can't even stand up, just let me talk to her." The phone began to ring and he listened intently for her to speak, finally she answered

"_What?!_" she hissed

"Where are you, I'm going to take you somewhere safer."

"_No it's too risky. I'm guessing that was you…with Damon?_"

"Yeah."

"_Is he ok?_"

"He's fine…still totally drugged up but fine."

"_Good. I'm going, I have to lead Ethan away I-_"

"No. That's a bad idea because as much as you think it'll help it'll come back on us."

"_No! I'm not coming back! That's a totally useless idea! Ethan is clever! He'll know that I-_" suddenly her voice cut out, the phone falling with a thud to the ground,

"Olivia? Olivia? Hello?" suddenly Stefan heard the faint sound of shouts finding the phone and then suddenly, terrible screams erupted around the forest, Damon looked up. "Damon stay here."

"No. I'm not staying here!"

"Damon look at yourself! You half conscious, if you go, Ethan will use you against her again or you'll die." He paused wondering if it was a good idea to mention it, "I'm going to give you a key, the key unlocks a door that we both know about, go there and look after Elena."

"Elena's there?"

"Yes. If you touch her I'll kill you."

"Alright…" he breathed swallowing and closing his eyes "I…I'll need to feed before I go there or-"

"Fine, just do it quickly and meet us there."

"Ok." And with that Stefan ran off into the forest, "God Stefan…how many times are you going to be the hero?"

* * *

He twisted the poker in her stomach and she gasped in pain again, she sunk to her knees and he kicked her so she hit the ground. She coughed, blood coming from her lungs. Her hand gripped at the earth beneath her. Ethan crouched down. "Oh dear." He said and then laughed "Have you fallen for him again Olivia?" she made a sound of pain and he grabbed the end of the poker, yanking it out of her stomach, her eyes widened in pain, he stabbed it into her again and she screamed, white hot pain bolting through her system. "I want you to scream Olivia. I want him to hear." She clamped her eyes shut; Ethan laughed "Oh my…" he whispered "Even when he's back to screwing Katherine you'll still protect him! That is amazing." He whispered and a cruel smile curled onto his lips. He grabbed the poker again and slowly pulled it from her body and she bit down on her lip.

"You're lying." He said trembling,

"No I'm not." He said with a smile and kicked her again so she rolled over "In fact, you show you that I'm not." He crouched down and dangled something in front of her like a cat trying to catch a mouse. The locket reflected the moonlight and she frowned, "You see, if he cares about you…why'd he not give this back to you?" he watched it dawn on her "Yeah. Damon obviously thought it would be easier to make you believe he was your friend, perhaps even lover but so that you couldn't leave he kept this away from you. Think about it…" he paused watching the tears forming in her eyes "Would he really leave Katherine for you?" Olivia thought about the conversation in the bar, how he hadn't answered and felt pain in her chest,

"No…no you're lying!" She shouted

"No I'm not." He repeated "And you know it! He did it once…" he smiled and she raised a shaking hand wiping away the blood "Your incapable of being loved Olivia. I'm the only one that wants you. I'm the only one that ever has." A tear fell from her eyes and down her cheek. "Remember," he brushed a hand down her cheek "Damon Salvatore is not a good man." He watched the pain and anger boiling through her skin, the betrayal seeping from her and her eyes burned like fire.

"I'm going to rip the son of a bitch's heart out." She hissed and pulled herself up,

"That's my girl." He said with a smile, he passed her the locket, "Now, are you coming back to me? Where your safe?" she looked at the locket and then back at him, truly, although Ethan was horrible and although he made her do things, he had always been there, he had always chased her…he'd always wanted her back.

"Yes."

* * *

Damon smiled, letting the girl fall to the ground, he felt immediately better, the blood seeping through his veins. He looked down at the girl, yep, he'd killed her alright. He turned her over with his shoe, his head tilting to the side, she was young, a druggy most probably, in her early twenties. Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Dead blue eyes. He suddenly looked down and found the fog curling around his ankles, he frowned and turned, his eyes narrowed. Then his ears began to pick something up, a small thumping, like feet hitting the ground, one after the other. He turned just in time to see her body smash into his; she began hitting him as they hit the ground, over and over again, her rage pouring into him.

"HEY! HEY STOP!" He bellowed trying to cover his face with his arms, her nails swiped across his skin and he yelled in pain as she drew blood,

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" She screamed over and over again, he suddenly growled in anger and grabbed her, throwing her off him and into a tree, he sped at her, grabbing her neck and forcing her roughly against the tree, his eyes red,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted,

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked and kicked him but he blocked her leg with his own

"Olivia!" He shouted, his eyes piercing hers "SNAP OUT OF IT! Calm the fuck down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" She hissed "You're a lair! A LAIR AND A TRAITOR!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU LIED _TO ME_!"

"When?!" He said shaking his head and frowning, she struggled against his grip and he let her go, pushing off the bark and walking backwards, his eyes not leaving her. She suddenly held out something, it swung in the moonlight, glinting and his frown grew. "Where…where did you find that?"

"Ethan found it!" She said and pushed him roughly in the shoulders "Why didn't you give it back huh?! Wanted to play with me, fuck me and then hand me back over?!"

"No!" He shouted taking steps towards her, his face inches from hers "I told you I wouldn't do that!"

"And how can I trust you?!" She shouted, her eyes seemed as if they were on fire "You killed me once, you would do it again! You're Damon Salvatore! You're a lying worthless piece of-" she slapped him across the face and he grabbed her shoving her into the tree again,

"Right. It's time for you to STOP hitting me." He looked her straight in the eye "I _did not_ lie to you."

"Then explain to me why the hell you didn't give it back!"

"Because I couldn't do it again!"

"What?!" She hissed, confused

"I refused to let you go!"

"So you thought you'd keep something over me?! This is just like the vervain thing! It's like you refuse to let me be as strong as you! It's like you can't not have control!"

"I know!" he shouted "I need to have control! I have to because once I didn't and she ripped my heart out."

"What, so this all links back to Katherine?!"

"Yes. Yes it relates back to Katherine!" He exclaimed "What the hell do you think?!"

"Jesus Christ she screwed you up,"

"You think?!" He pushed away from her, turning around and shaking his head "I can't make you understand. I can't make you see what she did to me but now, now I just…" he trailed off not knowing what to say "Olivia I want you." He was suddenly inches from her again, his voice a whisper, she could feel the unneeded breath hitting her cold skin, "I want you so bad that it hurts," he hissed "And I hate it. I hate that you have something over me because it makes me venerable…and _nothing_ makes me venerable. And that's why I need control over you," he whispered, "Because I won't let you break me. I won't." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed

"But I will break you." She spat "Clean. In. Two." Suddenly his lips curled into a smile,

"You're hot when you're pissed off."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." She punched him but he grabbed her wrists and kissed her fiercely, his eyes closed tightly, she gripped onto him, kissing him back, her nails indenting his leather jacket. He suddenly made a sound of pain and pulled away from him. She'd bitten him. He brought his finger up to his mouth, wiping away the blood, catching it on his finger and looked down at it, he looked at her and she smiled wickedly, slowly he smirked and he grabbed her, pulling her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him again, his on her back keeping her upright.

* * *

**Awwwww, 3 Damon and Olivia. Right, tell me what you thinky, i like to know :) peace out. **


	12. Chapter 11: The Downfall

**I made you all a present, basically it's a link to a picture I made, it's awful but it shows you what Olivia looks like if you want to see, if you already have an idea in your head of what she looks like and you don't want to change it, don't look but it's up to you. And I know its awful photo shopping skills but I did it really quickly. Awesome.** **It'll be on my profileeee.**** I listened to 'Behind blue eyes' by Limp Bizkit whilst writing. **

Howl

Chapter Eleven

The Downfall

She opened her eyes and took in a breath. She looked down at the dried blood on her hands and then up at the moon that was fading fast, the early light seeping across the land. Her senses caught hold of something and the corners of her lips tugged into a wicked smile.

"Ethan." She said and turned, he leant against a tree, an eyebrow raised, hands in his pockets,

"So..?"

"So."

"Did you?" Olivia's smile grew,

"I did."

"And do you feel better after ripping out his heart?"

"Of course," she beckoned him closer with her finger and the corners of his lips rose up as he moved, his hand slipping down her back,

"Oh you _are_ perfect aren't you?"

"Yes. I am." He laughed deeply, looking into her green eyes and narrowing his own

"And what do you want now?" She smiled and drew him closer, standing on her tip toes going to his ear and whispering,

"Your heart." He frowned but suddenly he sensed something rocketing towards him, he moved, shoving Olivia in the path of the stake, she gasped as it stabbed through her, Ethan growled in anger but Damon, quick to react, kicked him square in the chest sending him backwards and smashing into a tree. Olivia hissed in pain and Damon caught her as she fell forward,

"Oh look how sweet this is." Ethan said angrily, but suddenly he changed, laughing and taking in a breath "Jesus Christ, did you _honestly_ think you could kill me Liv?"

"Yes," she said out of breath "I swear to God, if one more thing stabs me today I'm going to be pissed off." She grabbed the stake and yanked it out of her body, crying out in pain slightly, Damon ran his hand down her cheek, looking at her.

"See, me and Katherine's agreement was that she could have you if I got Olivia but I'm guessing," Ethan paused narrowing his eyes "You're not going to give her up."

"No." Damon said with a smirk "No way. She _far_ too much fun."

"See this is what she does," Ethan said with a smile "She gets all the boys wrapped around her little finger," He laughed "She's like poison. You think she's going to stick around Damon? If you take me down and you don't have to protect her anymore, she's outta here." Olivia felt Damon's muscles tense,

"Don't listen to him," She said shaking her head "This is what he does; he gets into your head. Ignore him." Damon blinked and Ethan's eyes went to her

"And Olivia," Ethan laughed "You know how insecure he is…he's gunna lock you up just to keep you there…think about it, one moment it's the locket next…it's the vervain again. God, you two have a battle of control coming." Damon laughed

"Hey…that's half the fun."

"Yeah Ethan…sorry, your little mind games don't work on me." Ethan smiled at Olivia's comment and said shaking his head

"I always could tell when you were lying Liv." She blinked surprised, "You're terrified of him." She frowned

"What?" she laughed not believing what Ethan was saying,

"Think about it…Damon's always had control over you…mentally and physically,"

"Shut up." Damon said warningly, his eyes wide,

"And there is a reason for that," Damon suddenly went for Ethan, hitting him in the jaw but Ethan grabbed his neck and she heard a smart crunch,

"Let him go Ethan!"  
"You've got to hear this Olivia honey." Ethan said with a smirk, "Wasn't it you who always said you hated whoever turned you into this? This monster?" she swallowed, scared of Ethan's words, Ethan laughed as Damon kicked him again, trying to get him to let go of his neck, "Well, that was the big reason you always hated me right?" Olivia felt her body freeze "Well, I've got news for you honey. It wasn't me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon hissed angrily and Ethan let him go, Damon hit the floor but had no time to stop Ethan

"It was Damon." Olivia felt herself break, she frowned, hurt running through her

"Y-Your lying-"

"Olivia." Ethan said looking her straight in the eyes "You know I'm not. Think about it, there's a reason Damon's always been so much stronger than you…I know he's older but he can still take you on far too easi-" Suddenly she gasped in fright as Damon stood up and shoved a stake through Ethan's heart. Ethan looked down at the stake through his chest and looked up before saying "I always told you…I'd get the last laugh. See you both…in hell." His body fell to the floor, pale and totally dead. She looked up at Damon, her eyes unsure

"Was…was he lying?"

"Of course." Damon said not looking at her, crouching down and grabbing the stake before yanking it from Ethan's body.

"Damon," she said, her voice was shaking, "Was he lying?" Damon looked at her.

"Does it matter? He's gone. He's the one that did this to you…not me."

"Are you sure?" she whispered taking a step backwards as he stood up and took a step towards her,

"Olivia," he smirked slightly "Stop being ridiculous."

"Was it you?" she said still taking a step backwards, still staying away from him, he grew angry,

"You're starting to annoy me." He walked towards her carefully, she shook her head slowly, her eyes wide before turning and beginning to sprint through the forest, he growled in anger and went after her. "Olivia stop!" He shouted, she sprinted, the trees cutting into her exposed skin as she ran but they healed instantly. Suddenly she screamed in fright as he appeared in front of her and caught her, "Stop, stop, stop." He said shaking his head "Listen to me. You're being ridiculous and letting what he said get to you. This is what he wanted. Don't you see?"

"Then answer my question. Was it you?" they looked at each other and she felt him struggle in answering her, she felt hurt boil to the surface as he remained silent "Oh…Damon…" she whispered,

"No! It wasn't like that! You're getting it all wrong!" He said shaking his head "Yes, fine it was me! But there was a good reason for it!" he exclaimed

"What?!" She shouted "How could there be good reason for it?!"

"You would be dead!" he shook his head with a frown "You don't understand, Ethan sucked you almost totally dry, I came back because I was going to take you home Olivia. I was going to take you home like some of the girls, not all of them became what you did and I was going to make you forget, forget about him, about me, about everything but I couldn't because you were on the brink of death…you…there was nothing else I could do!" She looked at him, her mouth half open

"You amaze me everyday," she said breathlessly, "What are you?! The good guy or the bad guy?! I haven't got a clue any more!"

"No one's just one. Everyone has a price."

"Stefan doesn't!" Olivia cried

"Yeah he does!" Damon shouted back and said one word "Elena." He shook his head "He would kill for her. He would wipe out the whole world for her."

"And what about you Damon? What's your price?" He shut his eyes with a sigh.

"If it benefits me. That's my price."

"So why did you save me?! I didn't benefit you at all!"

"You wanna bet?" he said looking at her "You mean so much to me…you're so real."

"I should hope so…" she said confused

"No," she said shaking his head "You were the first one…the first one I didn't have to compel, the one who…accepts me for what I am. You have no idea what it's like to be the 'bad guy' to be the one who everyone expects to…" he let out an aggravated breath running a hand through his hair "The liar."

"It's because your not. Damon when I look at you I see me," she shrugged slightly "Misunderstood and waiting for someone to save them," her voice broke "But no ones coming to save us Damon. We're going to be alone, hurt, angry and in pain for the rest of eternity until one day someone has enough and shoves a stake through our heart."

"Maybe you can't save me," he said locking eyes with her "But I can definitely save you." And he kissed her, crushing her body and not letting her go, he broke off, holding her tightly "I refuse to let you slip through my fingers, no ones going to hurt you again because I swear to God I'll rip them apart without a second thought." He grabbed hold of her shoulders, looking directly at her "The only thing I ask is that you _let_ me save you."

"But why do you want to?" she asked with a frown "It makes no sense."

"Why?" he said with a sad laugh "Because…" he paused and swallowed before closing his eyes and sighing "Because I love you."

"W-what?"

"I'm not saying it again." She suddenly laughed, "If you missed it tough." She was suddenly holding him and closed her eyes,

"You know what Mr Salvatore? The annoying thing is…I think I love you too."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Hope that was ok :) Review me pleasey. Peace out :) **


	13. Chapter 12: The Fork in the Road

**The well a-waited last chapter of Howl, ahhhhhhh! I hope you like it, this took a LONG time to get right but i'm still not sure, please reveiw me afterwards, tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story. If you guys like this, you'd probably really enjoy my story 'Godric's heart' which is a true blood story but it still kicks ass. On with the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Fork in the Road

They sat in silence watching the sun rise; it was beautifully quiet, the only sound coming from the birds which darted across the landscape in the new morning light. It was cool but not cold, not that the two could feel it anyway. Although the two had recently confessed feelings for each other there was a question hanging in the air like lead, it created a boarder between them, with every passing moment it grew stronger and one of them was going to have to ask it soon. But instead they sat, watching this new sun and he instead asked a different question

"How you feeling?" she didn't answer for a while but smiled a little

"Free."

"Free…"

"Yeah…I feel free." She blinked and looked at him, her green eyes crashing into him violently and sending a shiver of electricity down his spine, "I've been running for such a long time…" he nodded and sighed gently looking down at the ground "What?" she asked with a slight frown

"I think we both know what I'm gunna ask." Her eyes slowly went to the floor and then out across the landscape, "I told you that I like control…but I don't want to wake up one morning to find you not there," he suddenly looked at her, his hands playing with a strand of grass, "I can't-no I _won't_ do it again. I can't watch myself become the same loathing creature I did before, sure I like being arrogant and cynical but the fact is after Katherine I lost something. I dunno what it was, but something about me was gone, respect? Hope? I don't know what it was, neither do I care because I got it back…but I can't just give it away again. I can't let you in unless your going to be here." She smiled sadly again, the light wind tugging at her urban hair,

"I know." She sighed gently and looked at him, for the first time since they had been sitting there, they looked straight at each other, she reached up and drew her finger down his cheek, "Your beautiful…do you know that?"

"Hell yes." She laughed shaking her head, "I'd go for more ruggedly handsome but that's just me."

"Yeah, it's just you." She said and he raised his eye brows with a wicked smile and pounced on her, dragging her backwards and tickling her, she screamed and laughed until he stopped, he was inches away from her and he had his arm supporting her head, they were looking directly at each other and he swallowed

"What's it going to be Olivia? You staying or going?" she blinked looking up at him with a small frown

"I…" She trailed off "I…" she shut her eyes and swallowed suddenly pushing him off her and standing up, her back to him "I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"No I don't!" She exclaimed turning to look at him, "Your pushing me to make a decision that I don't want to make!" she shook her head, gripping her head in her hands "I had to make decisions constantly, go, stay, run, imprisonment, prey, friend…I DON'T KNOW!" she was breathing harshly even when she didn't need to "I just don't know!"

"Well your going to have to make a decision." He stood, brushing himself down and looking at her, "I'm not making it for you but as I said, I don't want you to stay and then for me to wake up one morning to find that you've gone…" he shook his head and then walked forward, he looked her straight between the eyes "If you decide to leave…don't bother coming back to say goodbye." He began walking down the hill

"Damon." He didn't stop, instead forced his hands in his jacket pockets "Damon!"

* * *

He sat; the fire flickered in the grate, a glass of a dark amber coloured liquid in his hand. He'd sat there many times before but this time was different, he was sad. Things never seemed to go right for him; they always seemed to stop before they really began. But it was nightfall now and she wasn't coming back. She was gone and he knew it, so he was going to get drunk. Very drunk.

She swallowed and sat in the car, her knuckles turning white around the steering wheel. The red car hadn't been touched since she'd left it in the forest, risky but at the same time it wasn't her car so…she closed her eyes, resting her head on the steering wheel. This was it. The fork in the road. Stay or go. Love or alone. It was time to make a decision.

He woke in the morning, blinking and feeling husky because of the amount of alcohol he'd consumed last night. He looked around to see that the fire had died and that he was alone. He dragged himself up in the gloomy dark house and let his eyes travel around the place. Everything seemed as if it had a dark cloud around it, like the colour had been sucked out of it. He moved, pushing himself out of the room and up the stairs, to his room which seemed so far away.

"Damon." He turned, confused at the voice and blinked in confusion looking at Elena, "Damon are you alright?"

"Fine…why?"

"Well what happened the other night?" she still looked pale from the lack of blood but she was standing, her arms wrapped around her body "Stefan said you didn't call or anything."

"Nope."

"…Well?" she said confused, Elena frowned said "What's going on? Is Olivia ok?"

"Oh she's fine."

"Where is she?" he turned and looked at her and said one word

"Gone." Before shutting the door and shutting her out, Elena frowned, she didn't understand, she turned and walked back to Stefan's room,

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she entered, she blinked and looked at him

"It's Damon…he's…I don't even know. He said Olivia's fine but she's gone? Does that make any sense?"

"It's Damon…when does he make any sense?"

"I suppose. But, Stefan I don't think he's ok." Stefan nodded and stood up walking towards her,

"Go back to bed," he kissed her on the forehead "It's ok; I'll see what's happening." Stefan walked towards Damon's room and opened the door to see his brother standing in the centre of the room, his back to the door,

"Damon…what's going on? Where's Olivia?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. Look why does this matter?" he said turning around and looking at Stefan "I don't care so why should you?"

"Don't lie to yourself Damon. There's a reason you're drinking."

"Yeah." He paused thinking "It's because I haven't had enough to drink."

"Right."

"Yep."

"You'll be ok…you know that right?"

"Yeah. Get out." Stefan nodded and closed the door, Damon gritted his teeth and hurled the glass at the wall, it exploded into a million pieces and he turned, grabbing some fresh clothes and pulling them on. He couldn't stay here. He just couldn't.

He walked, but he didn't know how long for. He just knew he was walking. Finding himself smashing through the trees, the undergrowth bending feebly, cracking and breaking. He just needed to go. He just needed to walk. He needed to find an innocent girl to take this out on. Now. A girl who annoyed the hell out of him, a girl who deserved what she was getting, a girl who he could manipulate easily. This wasn't going to be a good night for Caroline Forbes.

Caroline blinked looking up at the door as the bell sounded, her mother was out, probably working, not that she cared. She pushed herself up, sighing gently and closing her eyes, dragging herself to the door and opening it, she tried to close it straight after but he slammed his hand into the door forcing it open.

"D-Damon?" She cried suddenly backing away, her back hitting the wall

"Hello Caroline." He shut the door and raised an eyebrow, "What'cha been up to recently?" she slid along the wall and started backing up into her living room,

"M-Matt's going to be here soon…"

"…your point being?"

"He…he…"

"He what? Come on he couldn't even touch me if he wanted to." He looked at her, standing in the living room; she was shaking in fear, her eyes wide, "You tired Caroline? Why don't you go lay down?"

"N-no, get out." He laughed

"No chance." He made direct eye contact with her "Go lay down." She blinked and smiled, his compulsion working.

"Ok." He smirked and grabbed a bottle of wine, ripping the cork out and taking a swig, "You ready for me in there?"

"Sure." He looked down and smiled

"Good."

* * *

He walked up the drive way, the sun was beginning to set now; the days were flying past, the hours merely minutes in comparison. He opened the door, pushing it open and stepping in, he closed it but suddenly looked up sensing someone. She sat there; still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her,

"Hi," she whispered with a half smile, he swallowed and looked down, he couldn't move,

"Hi." She stood, the rays of the setting sun glowing against her flawless skin,

"I decided."

"Did you." He said quietly, "Well what was it?"

"I was sitting in my car…thinking and I was waiting for myself to turn the key, waiting to drive away…" she trailed off and looked at him "But I couldn't." she took a step forward "Amazingly enough your all I ever wanted, and when I was sitting there I was thinking, what am I doing? I'm leaving someone that had genuine feelings for me…someone who wants me to stay."

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly looking up, his stare was cold "You left. I don't want you." He shrugged slightly "I never wanted you. I was sorta hoping you'd leave." She blinked taken aback by what he was saying

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard." He shrugged his hands in the pockets of his jeans "I'm not a good person. Stop thinking I am." He gritted his teeth and she looked down at her feet,

"Right…so I see where this is going," she laughed slightly "I wounded your pride by making you see that I couldn't just choose you without thinking about it? Because of the fact that you would have to put trust in me if I stayed and now you're scared? You're scared because you can't handle that I might mean something to you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He said bluntly and opened the door, "Show yourself out." She shook her head narrowing her eyes as he turned walking into the kitchen

"Hate's a strong word Damon," she walked across the hall way and into the kitchen, leaning on the other side of the fridge as he closed it "But I _really, really, really _don't like you."

"And there was me thinking a minute ago you were begging to have me back."

"No. I don't want this back, whoever the hell this is. This is bitchy, horrible, spiteful Damon. Uh uh, I don't want _you_."

"Well sorry," he turned a glass in his hand "This _is_ me." He shrugged walking away from her, she caught his arm

"Don't do this." She shook her head, her eyes locked onto his "Because you'll regret it. You really will," he brushed her hand off his arm

"No." he looked her in the eye "No I won't." she gritted her teeth

"Fine." And with that she walked to the sofa and sat down in the exact centre, her legs crossed, arms folded.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his jaw clenched in anger

"I am sitting here until you stop being a fool." He was suddenly by her in a flash, grabbing her and throwing her to the floor, his hand went to her neck and his eyes narrowed

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." He spat out each word with venom, angry, she narrowed her own eyes and punched him but he slapped her across the face, he turned his head to the side "STOP thinking I'm a good guy. I'm not. I don't have a heart."

"I don't believe that. I mean something to you."

"Really?" he laughed slightly and then stopped, his facial expression pure anger "If you mean so much to me, why did I screw Caroline?" she frowned violently

"Y-you _what_?"

"What can I say?" he said with a sly, mocking smile "She's hot, I'm hot…we make a _really good _couple."

"You're an asshole."

"True."

"You know what? Next time you choose to lie to someone, don't tell them you're in love with them."

"Why not? It's the only way you can get hot girls to stay without compelling them, in your case, I can't compel you which means I lied and then I was hoping that I'd have someone else I could screw until I got bored. But no, you ruined my fun didn't you, had to go all 'I've got to think about this' on me. Well, sorry, but I don't want you, as I said…I get bored easily." He suddenly pushed himself off her and stood up, watching her,

"Your trying to hurt me…it's not working." She said crossing her leg over the other as she lay on the floor,

"I think it is," he said with a smile before walking out of the room,

"I'm still going to be here." She said as he stood in the kitchen, he stood, his teeth gritted, he just couldn't seem to get rid of her. He suddenly felt a slight rush of air as she stood behind him, "I'm not backing down." He turned suddenly and she jumped,

"What do you want me to say?" he said shaking his head angrily

"I want you to tell me the truth." She said with sad eyes, "Damon… amazingly enough I know you, I'm sorry that I had to think about it but in the end I chose you ok?" She cupped his face in her hands looking directly in his eyes "I chose you."

"I'm just going to hurt you." He said shrugging and moving past her, she pulled at his arm, getting him to look back at her,

"But I can take it," her eyes pierced his "And believe me," she said with a smile "I'm going to slap you up from time to time," he couldn't help smiling, it was true. Olivia could take his mood swings. And she could give it back. She drew closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, "Come on Damon…what else have you got to do?" he sighed gently looking down at her before running his hand down her hair,

"If you break me…I'll probably kill you," he said matter-of-factly and she looked at him

"Same here." He nodded and then let out a breath closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said gently,

"You didn't," she said, her hands curled around his arms, "Plus…isn't this making it better?" he laughed a little, kissing her forehead and drawing her in closely.

He watched her silently; the morning sun made her skin glow. She turned in her sleep, her hand tangled in her own red hair. He leaned on his hand, supporting himself up in the bed, his stunning eyes surveying her and taking in every inch. Olivia really was very beautiful, the way beauty seemed to radiate from her was amazing, Olivia was a mixed up kid but at the same time so was he and perhaps that's why he found her so attractive, because she really was a fighter. She was like him. She frowned turning again and he felt anger rise in him seeing her back, the long scars scored into her. He reached out, his finger tips running down them gently,

"They're ugly…I know." She was awake. "I wish I could just burn them off or something." He drew closer to her, she was laying on her front now, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the start of the long scar

"How's this?" he asked, she smiled

"…Better," he worked his way down her back slowly, his hand brushed her waist and she closed her eyes, taking a huge breath and smiling to herself. This was perfect. She turned over, so that she was facing him, he was looking at her with his beautiful eyes, "Tell me something," she said and he raised an eyebrow in question "Why did we lower are guard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we both switched our feelings off a long time ago, you and I both know that, so why did we switch them back on?" he looked at her for a long while before saying

"Well…I guess we were tired of being on our own."

"Yeah…that's true." It was then that Olivia realised she was no longer a blood thirsty vampire with no feelings and as she looked back on this time with him, she realised how the wall keeping her emotions off had slowly crumbled. She realised that maybe she was growing closer to being old the Olivia and that maybe, because she was with a man that she felt more for than anything in the world, she would be happy, for once in her life…she was happy. She turned over, closing her eyes and feeling his arm wrap around her and his kiss as he gently pressed his lips to her shoulder before closing his own eyes. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be ok and perhaps Damon would one day realise that he wasn't the bad guy at all…he'd done exactly what he said he would.

He'd saved her.

* * *

**Well there we have it. I hope you really enjoyed it guys, know it was slightly violent but it's Damon...what'd you expect lol. Review please! Peace out. x**


	14. A note

Ok guys, so Howl came to an end Aw 3 and basically i have another story in mind but i'm not sure whether to make the lead guy Jeremy or Damon, the lead girl would work with both characters. I'm not sure if i should leave Damon and Olivia alone and keep them, i could possibly put both characters into the next story anyway but have it based around Jeremy and someone instead. If it was based around Jeremy don't worry, Damon would still have a BIG role in it but i would just have let him take a slight back seat. But to be honest i don't really mind...i need some direction here, would you rather read a story about Jeremy and someone plus Damon and Olivia in the background OR Damon and someone else who is TOTALLY different to Olivia. I'm leaving the choice up to you guys so please review me and let me know, also if you have any requests that you'd like me to write about...you know like a story with certain characters together or something, let me know and i'll think about it, alright? Please do comment 3 Peace out.


	15. Note 2

Ok guys, new story up called 'Perfection's Flaw' hope you like it, it's a Damon/OC, but totally different to Olivia and there also might be a bit of Jeremy OC too, let's see how it goes shall we?


End file.
